Holiday Vacation
by Mr. FanficGuy
Summary: My second Lucky Star fanfic. Konata/Kagami, Yutaka/Minami and Tsukasa/Miyuki. Rated PG for brief mild language, a few tense moments, and moderate sexual content. Please review. Thanks for over 11,000 hits,
1. Starting the Day

**Holiday Vacation**

"**GOOD MORNING, SAITAMA PREFECTURE**! It's Friday December 21st 2007, and the time is 6:30 AM. For those of you paying attention, there are only 4 shopping days left until Christmas", the voice on Konata's clock radio shouted out enthusiastically. She pushed the button to shut it off as it shouted, "First off, a look at this morning's headlines". As Konata looked out her bedroom window, she could see the sky starting to light up. "Come on, sun, arise from the depths.", she thought to herself.

Sure enough, after a few minutes of waiting, the sun finally started to crawl up into the sky. She smiled then said to herself, "All right, now only one more day, and then the weekend! I've got everything all planned out. Tomorrow, me and the girls are going to go see that new Bleach movie (**Bleach: The Diamond Dust Rebellion**). And tonight right after I get off of work, I've got a date with my Kaga-min. Oh man, this is gonna be the best weekend ever!". Suddenly, she remembered, "Oh yeah, after today, no school for two whole weeks! This is gonna be GREAT!".

As Konata put on her school uniform, she thought to herself, "Gee, you know. Yu-chan's not up yet. Usually, she'd be up by now telling _me_ to hurry up and get ready". After she finished, she knocked on the door to Yutaka's room and said, "Hey Yu-chan, come on. We've gotta get ready for school". She opened the door and saw her cousin already in her school uniform but laying on her bed, coughing and sniffling. "Oh, good morning, **onee-chan**", she said as she stood up, sounding extremely stuffed up.

Konata looked at her and said, "Oh, you _are_ up. But you don't look so good this morning". "Well, my head's pounding, my throat feels like it's on fire and my muscles are throbbing, but don't worry, I'll be all right", Yutaka tried to reassure her older cousin before letting out possibly the biggest sneeze she had ever sneezed. Nasal secretions came running out of her nose, and she fell back onto the bed, letting out a faint groan as she landed. Konata felt Yutaka's forehead with her hand and told her, "You're burning up, Yu-chan. Hang on right here. I'll go and get the thermometer", as she ran out.

Konata came back about 30 seconds later with the digital thermometer and placed it in her cousin's right ear. The temperature gauge read 39.5 degrees Celsius (or 103.1 degrees Fahrenheit). "Yep, I knew it. Right back to bed, little lady", Konata said. "What do you mean Onee-chan?", Yutaka asked. To that Konata answered back, "As far as I can tell, you've caught one hell of a bad cold, though it might be the flu, I'll have to ask Miyuki-san about it later. And don't worry I'll pick up your report card for you". "I can't stay home today", Yutaka complained, "I'm supposed to meet Minami-chan after school this afternoon!".

"You can't go out today, Yu-chan. It could make your condition worse. Now would you please get back into bed", Konata reiterated. However, after seeing Yutaka's sad face and huge puppy dog eyes glistening, she reassured her, "Oh Yu-chan. I'll tell you what, I'll ask Minami if she can come to the house instead. I'm sure she won't mind". Yutaka's face lit up as she said, "Oh thank you, Onee-chan!". Konata replied, "No problem, Yu-chan. I know how much you and Minami like each other", as she walked down the stairs. Before Konata left for school, she asked her dad to call the school to tell them that Yutaka would be absent today.

**On the bus**

Konata got on the bus and plopped down onto her normal seat. She then heard a familiar voice greeting her with, "Good morning, Konata-san. How do you do?". Konata turned her head to see Miyuki in the seat adjacent to hers. She replied back with, "Good morning, Miyuki-san. I'm fine, thank you". It was then that Konata saw that Miyuki had a cast on her right arm. "Hey, what happened to your arm?", she asked. "Oh, well you see, I fractured it yesterday", Miyuki explained, "I was carrying my books inside and I ended up tripping on my shoelaces and falling onto the concrete stairs below me. It was an accident". Konata, who usually found Miyuki's klutziness to be a "**moe point**", cringed at the thought as a big sweat drop emerged on her head.

"Oh, I'm so sorry", the little blunette sputtered. "Don't worry. It'll heal within a few weeks", her pink haired bespectacled friend responded back, "And by the way, where is Yutaka-san?", she added. Konata responded, "Out sick. She must have caught a really bad bug, and I can't tell whether it's a cold or the flu". "Well, let's see now. Did she have a high fever or any bodily aches?", Miyuki asked. "Yeah a pretty high fever, 39.5 degrees Celsius", Konata replied. "That would be exactly 103.1 degrees Fahrenheit", Miyuki stated. "And for aches, she said her head was pounding, her throat was on fire, and her muscles were throbbing, and, oh yeah, she sounded really stuffed up. I could barely understand what she was saying", Konata continued. "Well, Konata-san, it seems that Yutaka-san has a fairly potent combination of the common cold and influenza", Miyuki confirmed, "The best thing for her is to get plenty of rest and to drink plenty of fluids". "All right, I've got that. Rest and fluids", Konata stated.

At the same time, the bus reached the Hiiragi house. The door opened and Kagami and Tsukasa walked in, and sat down. "Hey you guys!", Konata exclaimed. "Good morning Kagami-san and Tsukasa-san.", Miyuki said eagerly. The twins waved and said "Good morning!", and took their seats. Kagami sat down next to Konata while Tsukasa sat down next to Miyuki. It was pretty quiet for most of the remaining part of the trip. However, right before they got to school, Konata turned to face her friends and told them about how she had gotten the advance tickets for the new Bleach movie. "Yep, thanks to the wonder and magic of the internet, I've got us 4 genuine tickets for the 8:00 pm showing of Diamond Dust Rebellion at the Big City Screen theater tomorrow night", she said proudly.

As the students got out of the bus, Konata looked at Kagami and asked, "Are we still on for tonight?". Kagami responded, "As far as I know we are. We're meeting at the cosplay cafe, right?". "Uh-huh", Konata stated, "As soon as I get off of work, you and I are going out for a night on the town". "I can't wait", Kagami said eagerly. "Me neither", Konata added enthusiastically, "Oh, and by the way make sure you get there a little while before I get off work. I have a special surprise for you before we go out".

"Oh really?", Kagami asked, "How early should I get there by?". Konata answered her with, "I think maybe about 15 to 20 minutes before the end of my shift". Kagami responded back, "All right, I'll be there". With that, they kissed and got off. As they separated, Konata shouted out in a hilariously melodramatic fashion, "I'll see you soon, my love!". Kagami blushed in embarrassment as she thought, "Konata, I know we love each other but now is not the time to be showing it". She couldn't help but to be embarrassed, even the whole school already knew about it. In fact, their relationship was a very popular topic among the students.

**Author's Notes**

**Bleach: The Diamond Dust Rebellion **was released to Japanese theaters on Saturday December 22, 2007.

The official sunrise for Friday December 21, 2007 was **6:46 AM Japan Standard Time.** Thank You, Weather Underground, which is also where I got all the weather statistics from.

"**Onee-chan**" is the Japanese word for "older sister".

A "**moe point**" is a trait that an anime character has that makes them either cute or sexy


	2. In School

**In school**

Almost as soon Konata walked into the building, she was grabbed by Patricia into a crushing bear hug. The blonde haired American **genki** girl eagerly shouted "GOOD MORNING, KONATA!". To that, Konata, gasping for breath, replied, "Oh, good morning, Patty. Nice to see you too. Now would you please let go of me before you break me in half?". Patricia let go and sputtered, "Oops, sorry about that. I guess I don't know my own strength." She then asked, "Hey, did you see that episode of **Clannad** the other night?". Konata replied, "You know it. It was actually a pretty emotional episode. I actually cried a little". Patricia responded, "Yeah, me too. I tell you, the people working on it know how to make really good anime".

At the same time, Minami and Hiyori came walking up to her as well. Konata turned to them and said, "Good morning, guys". "Good morning, Konata-sempai", the two said together. At this point, Hiyori noticed that Yutaka wasn't there. She asked, "By the way, where is Yutaka this morning?". Konata answered, "Unfortunately, she's out sick today. According to Miyuki-san, she has some weird combination of both a cold and the flu. And the poor girl really wanted to go to school too".

"We were actually supposed to meet her after school today", Minami explained, clearly upset that Yutaka was absent. Konata responded, "I know, she told me that this morning", then she asked, "Oh by the way, where were you guys supposed to meet?". To that, Patricia stated, "At the teen center downtown to celebrate her birthday". Konata smacked her forehead, suddenly remembering, "Oh, that's right, her birthday was yesterday, wasn't it?". Hiyori responded, "Yeah, she turned 16 yesterday, if I'm correct". Konata groaned, "Oh man, between everything going on, I completely forgot about Yu-chan! I'm such a moron!".

"Oh come on now Konata, I'm sure you didn't mean to forget. It could have happened to anyone", Minami reassured her. "I guess you're right.", Konata said, "Tonight right before I go to work, I'm going to buy Yu-chan a present to cheer her up". Then she remembered, "Oh yeah, I was wondering if it would be too much trouble for you guys just to go to my house after school instead, since Yu-chan's home today". "Oh, it's not a problem at all", Minami answered back, actually smiling slightly, "Right guys?". To that, Hiyori and Patricia eagerly answered, "No problem at all! We'll show her a kick-ass good time!" Konata giggled a bit and said, "Thanks so much. I know it would mean the world to her if you guys were to see her". At that moment, the bell rang for first period and Konata rushed off to Ms. Kuroi's class before she would be marked late.

* * *

><p><strong>Later that morning<strong>

Kagami walked into her first period class, and sat down next to Misao and Ayano, her two classmates. She asked, "Hiya guys, what's up?". Ayano answered, "Oh, there is nothing really going on with me at the moment". Misao leaned back in her chair and added, "Nothing really going down with me either, I'm just sort of going with the flo-oowww!". As she said this last word, she leaned back too far and fell right onto the floor landing on her bottom. Ayano helped her back up and said, "Oh, Misa-chan. What am I going to do with you?". Misao brushed herself off and said, "Sorry about that Aya-chan". She then turned to Kagami and asked, "Oh, I meant to ask what's going on with you, Hiiragi?". Kagami smiled and answered, "Well, me and Konata are going out on a date tonight". "Oh yes, that's right", Ayano said, "How long have you two been going out together by the way?". "We've been dating for more than 2 years now", Kagami responded.

"Frankly, I don't know what you see in her, Hiiragi", Misao stated, apparently feeling like pushing her friend's buttons. Kagami asked, "What do you mean by that, Misao?", slightly annoyed. "Well, I mean for one thing, she always has to ask you if she copy your homework", Misao answered, with a sinister smile forming on her face. "Well, so do you", the tsundere fired back, "And for the record Konata's been doing her homework herself a lot more now". Ayano tried to be the mediator by saying, "Please both of you stop fighting.", but it wasn't working as the argument went on. "Well, she's still a lazy geek who cares more about her manga and anime than she ever will for you!", Misao shot back at one point with the most devious grin on her face. "Oh now you've done it", Ayano thought to herself. That is when Kagami angrily grabbed Misao by her shirt.

"Now you listen to me, you dim witted oaf! You don't know anything about Konata and me!" she growled through clenched teeth and the vein throbbing on her head, "I'll have you know that she saved my life during first year, in case you've already forgotten". Misao, her face blue with fright and seeing the anger in her friend's eyes, gulped and sputtered sincerly, "L-Lighten up, Hiiragi. I was only j-joking. I admit, I went way too far. I'm sorry, OK?".

Kagami let go of Misao and mumbled, "Alright, I'm sorry too, I just get upset when someone says anything bad about my Konata". Misao responded, "Well, it's my fault you snapped. I don't know what came over me". Ayano breathed a sigh of relief and said, "Now let's just put this whole thing behind us". Just then, they heard a loud "Ahem!" coming from the front of the room. The "Ahem!" came from their teacher, Mr. Kadowaki, who taught literature class. He adjusted his glasses and said, "Okay class, I'm going to hand out your exam grades as well as your report cards for the second trimester".

As he walked around the room, he commented on each student's work. He handed the girls their papers then went back to his desk. "How'd you do, Aya-chan?", Misao asked. "Oh, I got an 86 (**B**)", Ayano responded, "How about you, Misa-chan?". "Well, I got a 74 (**C**)", Misao stated, "How about you, Hiiragi?".

But before Kagami could say anything, Misao grabbed her paper and she and Ayano looked at the grade. "Wow, a 98 (**A+**)! That's almost a perfect score, Hiiragi-san", Ayano exclaimed. "Yeah, I wish I could get grades like her", Misao pouted. Kagami sighed and said, "Well Misao, maybe if you studied more, you'd get better grades, all right?". Misao mumbled, "OK, I'll try harder next time". Kagami explained, "It's no time to be slacking off. Don't forget our college entrance exams are coming".

* * *

><p><strong>Later still<strong>

Later, Tsukasa and Miyuki were in their second period class, talking to each other. "So Yuki-chan, how exactly did you break your arm?", Tsukasa wondered. To that, Miyuki explained, "Well, you see Tsukasa-san, I was carrying my books inside and they were stacked at just the right height that I couldn't see in front of me as I was walking up the steps". She continued, "Then one of my books fell on the ground so I turned around to try and pick it up. Unfortunately, I wound up tripping on my shoelaces and falling backwards the rest of the way down onto solid concrete". Tsukasa grimaced at the thought of her friend breaking a bone and said, "Oh, dear. That must have hurt". "And you would be correct. It actually hurt more than I thought", Miyuki answered back. "Then what happened?", Tsukasa asked. "After that, my parents took me to the hospital to get the cast on my arm that you see now", Miyuki responded.

At the same time, their teacher, Mr. Ishidate, who was in charge of Consumer Economics tapped a ruler on the desk to get the attention of his students. "All right, now settle down people. I know it's the day before a 2-week vacation. But could you please not cause such a ruckus in class. Once school's out, you can make all the noise you want", he explained. The class then inexplicably burst into a ruckus again, and Mr. Ishidate smacked his forehead with his hand and shouted "QUIET!" to make them stop. As soon as the class quieted down, he said, "All right. Now, I'm going to hand back your exams and your report cards".

Just as Mr. Kadowaki did in Kagami's class, Mr. Ishidate went around commenting on each student's performance. As soon as they were all handed out he went back to his desk. Tsukasa looked at her grade and exclaimed, "Wow, an 84 (**B**)! That's the best grade I've gotten yet on my senior exams". Miyuki commended her by saying, "That's wonderful, Tsukasa-san". "Of course, you're the one who helped me study this time", Tsukasa chimed in, "How did you do, Yuki-chan?". "Oh, a 100 (**A+**). The same as with every exam", Miyuki answered. "I really wish I could get grades as good as you, Yuki-chan", Tsukasa said. "Well, you're trying your hardest and that's what counts", Miyuki reassured her. For the next few seconds, they just stared at each other and giggled, before they caught themselves and turned away from each other, rather embarrassed. It looks like love might be working its magical wonders once again.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: <strong>

During the argument between Kagami and Misao, the former makes it clear that Konata had saved her life during their first year at Ryoyou. The incident that Kagami is referring to, of course, is when they were attacked back on July 1, 2005 (This event is the most major plot point in my first Lucky Star fanfic, "The Day Everything Changed"). The girl responsible for that attack wound up being sentenced to 20 years in prison.

**Genki **is the Japanese word for "cheerful" or "energetic".

The episode of **Clannad** (another anime from **Kyoto Animation **and based on the visual novel from **Key Visual Arts**) that Konata and Patricia are talking about is episode 12, which first aired the early morning before our story starts. I'm not going to spoil the plot for you, but it involves a bus crash, and one of the female characters having a major emotional breakdown as a result.

Mr. Kadowaki is named after former Kyoto Animation animator **Satoshi Kadowaki **(門脇 聡). He storyboarded and directed Episode 21, was the Animation Director for Episodes 7 and 14, served as assistant episode director for Episode 7, and did key animation for the opening credits as well as on Episodes 1, 7, 13 and 24. After Lucky Star ended, he left KyoAni to join the Ordet studio, and is currently serving as chief animation director on Production I.G.'s Guilty Crown.

Mr. Kadowaki could also be named after **Miku Kadowaki **(門脇 未来). She served as key animator on Episodes 9, 15 and 21. I don't think those two are related.

Mr. Ishidate is named after **Taichi Ishidate **(石立 太一), another animator from Kyoto Animation. He storyboarded and directed Episodes 4, 10, 17 and 24, and did key animation for Episodes 2 and 24. Most recently, he served as associate director on Nichijou.


	3. Planning for Saturday

**Later that day**

The day seemed to fly by, as before long it was lunchtime. Now, the lunch period for the seniors started at 11:30 and ran until 12:10, a total time of 40 minutes (Which makes the typical lunch period for American students seem even shorter). Anyway, Konata was sitting at one of the tables munching away at a choco cornet. About that time, Kagami walked in. She raised her arm to wave and said, "Hi there Konata", in a cheerful tone. Konata said, "Hey, Kagami", but since her mouth was full she made a little bit of a mess. Kagami walked over to her and scolded, "Hey don't talk with your mouth full. It's rude, you know", even though she was really thinking, "How the hell does she make talking with her mouth full look so damn adorable?".

Konata swallowed her food and in an adorable tone of voice cooed, "I'm sorry, Kagami~n". Kagami wiped Konata's face and said, "All right, there we go". Konata looked around and asked, "Hey, where are our other two **kanjis**?". Kagami answered, "Don't worry little one, they're coming. Remember they're coming from the other end of the building". Konata responded, "Well I hope they get here soon, we still have to go over the schedule for tomorrow's girls day out". Kagami then looked at Konata and told her, "You know Konata, I actually want to tell you something. Something you probably don't know about me".

Konata seemed interested by this and wondered, "Oh? What sort of juicy and plentiful secret stories do have behind your back?". Kagami gave Konata a warning glare, then she pulled out what looked to be a normal pencil case. "Uh, why are you showing me your pencil case?", Konata asked. "It may look like a pencil case, but let me show you what's really in it", Kagami stated. She then opened the case and much to Konata's surprise, she took out a pair of glasses and put them on.

"Wait a second. When did you start wearing glasses?", Konata asked. "You remember our last school festival when we did that cheerleading routine? I got them like the day after that. The reason I haven't worn them much is because most of the time I wear contacts", Kagami answered. "Oh, now I get it. Now that you mention it, I do remember see you squinting a bit before we went on stage", Konata replied, "And that you were getting headaches in class".

"So go ahead make fun of me at your will, cause I know that's what you're gonna do", Kagami sighed. "Actually, I think the glasses bring out those beautiful blue eyes of yours", Konata admitted. "Really?", Kagami asked, blushing a bit. To that, Konata assured her sincerely, "Sure I do. Of course, you'll always be beautiful to me". Kagami turned even more red and stuttered, "Well, thank you, Konata". Predictably, Konata then thought to herself, "Aww, she's so cute when she blushes like that. It really brings her moe level way up". Kagami got a hold of herself and asked, "Oh by the way Konata, how did you do on your exam?". Konata answered, " Well, I got a 78 (**C+**) on my exam, which isn't as good as last time". "Well, it's still a passing grade", Kagami told her.

Just then, Tsukasa and Miyuki came running in. "Well, it's about time you guys showed up. Where the hell were you?", Konata complained. "Sorry we're late, me and Yuki-chan had to run all the way from the other end", Tsukasa explained, trying to catch her breath. "No, no, it's all right", Kagami reassured her, "Konata just doesn't know how to wait". "You're right, Kagami", Konata admitted, "I'm not a very patient girl. I'm sorry, guys". "It's quite all right, Konata-san. We understand", Miyuki answered back.

"Well anyway now that you guys are here, we can go over the schedule for tomorrow", Konata stated, pulling a map out of her pocket. She then looked out the window and asked, "You know, it's such a nice day out why don't we go outside and have lunch?". "Konata, that is an excellent idea.", Kagami replied. "Are we allowed to eat lunch outside?", Tsukasa asked. "Not to worry, Tsukasa-san. Seniors such as ourselves are allowed to eat outside", Miyuki replied. With that, the 4 girls went out the door and to the picnic tables adjacent to the cafeteria.

It was a bright and sunny late morning when they went outside. There was nary a cloud in the sky and the temperature was 13 degrees Celsius (or 55.4 degrees Fahrenheit). Quite mild considering that today was the day before the winter solstice (which took place at 1:12 AM JST on Saturday December 22, 2007). Getting back to the story, Konata pulled out her map again. "Okay, so I'm thinking we meet at **Hanayashiki **at about noon tomorrow", she stated, "We'll be able to spend a few hours there". "Hanayashiki? Are you sure, Konata?", Kagami asked. "Of course, we'll be able to walk around, have lunch, and go on all the rides.", Konata answered. "Then I figure that at like 5:30, we take the subway back to Saitama, and once we get back we then head to the Big City Screen theater to cash in our tickets for **The Diamond Dust Rebellion**", she added, "And to conclude the evening, I was thinking we'd try out that new cake buffet place everyone's been talking about".

"Konata, that sounds like a lot. Are you sure you're going to have enough money", Kagami asked, clearly feeling very comfortable about Konata wasting her hard-earned money on them. To that, Konata patted Kagami on the head and replied, "Don't worry, Kaga-min. I've been saving up for this day", then whispering in her ear said, "And not to mention I've also been saving up for our date tonight". "Wow, tomorrow sounds like it's going to be a lot of fun", Tsukasa giggled. "Yes, it does sound like fun", Miyuki agreed. "Yeah, don't worry about a thing, Kagami", Konata replied, "Besides, I get paid pretty darn well at the cosplay cafe". "Well, if you're sure you're all right with spending your money..", Kagami began to say. "Just lighten up, Kagami and have fun", Konata assured her. "All right, if you say so", Kagami replied. "Now that's the spirit!", Konata shouted in a jolly tone.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

**Kanji **is the Japanese word for "friend"

**Hanayashiki** is a theme park located in Taito, one of the 23 special wards of Tokyo, Japan. It opened way back in 1853 as a flower park, while the first rides/attractions were added in 1949. Hanayashiki is considered to be the oldest theme park in Japan.


	4. The Visit

**Later that afternoon**

Yutaka was laying in bed thoroughly exhausted due to her illness. Beside her bed was a trash can, filled to the absolute brim with discarded mucus-stained tissues. On her nightstand was a half-eaten cup of chicken noodle soup which had become stone cold by this point. She had changed out of her school uniform and into her pajamas, and she had a cool damp cloth on her forehead in an effort to bring her fever down. She was awakened at about four o'clock, by a knock at the door.

"Uh, who is it?", Yutaka asked weakly. "Hiya Sis! I've come to see ya!", her older sister Yui gleefully shouted, throwing the door open. "Oh! H-Hello, Onee-chan", Yutaka managed to respond, having been startled by her sister's sudden entrance. "Oh, sorry about that, Yutaka. I didn't mean to scare you", Yui apologized then added, "So, I've heard you caught a real bad bug, huh?". "To be honest, I feel like I've been run over by a truck, _several times_", Yutaka admitted. "The flu will do that for ya", Yui answered back. After a few moments of silence, Yutaka asked, "It is possible to be in love with another girl?".

"What do you mean by that?", Yui asked back. "What I mean is, that I think I'm in love with one of the girls in my class", Yutaka responded, "And I was wondering is that a bad thing?". "Don't worry, you're not the only one who's ever loved someone who's, you know, the same gender as you", Yui reassured her, "Oh, by the way, who is this girl you're in love with"? To that, Yutaka answered with increasing enthusiasm, "Minami-chan, of course. She might look rather scary to some people, but she's really very kind. In fact, she even takes care of me whenever I get sent to the nurse's office". "Is she the tall green-haired girl you usually hang out with?", Yui asked. "Why, yes she is", Yutaka answered. "Well Yutaka, I don't think you'll have to worry about loving a girl being a bad thing", Yui reiterated, "Hell, if Konata and Kagami have been dating for this long, I'm sure there won't be much of a problem with you and Minami-chan dating".

Just then, Konata came rushing into the bedroom, having changed out of her school clothes. She was now wearing a shamrock green blouse, a midnight black tanktop, a tan brown knee-length skirt, charcoal grey ankle socks and mahogany brown dress shoes (Japanese size 19.0 centimeters or an American size 2.5). She was carrying a gift wrapped package in her left hand and an electric guitar case in her right hand. "Whoa, easy there tiger! What's the big rush?", Yui asked. "Oh hey there, Yui Nee-san. I'm sorry, but I can't really stay and chat right now. I'm running late", Konata replied, clearly in a rush to get to work on time however she was also riding high on excitement over her date with Kagami later on.

She then said, "But before I go anywhere, there's an important duty I have to take care of". With that she walked over to Yutaka, and handing her the package, she announced, "Happy Birthday, Yu-chan!". Yutaka's face lit up instantly as she exclaimed, "Oh, thank you, Onee-chan! But my birthday was yesterday". "I know, and I'm _really_ sorry I forgot about it. And your 16th birthday no less!", Konata apologized, "Can you forgive me, Yu-chan, for being such an idiot?". To that, Yutaka hugged Konata and assured her, "Of course I do. But you're not an idiot. I'm sure you didn't mean to forget". "Aw thanks, Yu-chan", Konata replied, "Well, I hope you and your friends have fun tonight. I gotta head to work before I'm late". With that she picked up her guitar case and sprinted towards the door. Just as Konata ran out, Minami entered the room as well. She looked at her ill friend and greeted her by saying, "Hello there, Yutaka", with a smile forming on her face.

"Mi-Minami-chan! You came to visit!", Yutaka exclaimed, blushing like crazy as her heart soared higher. To that, Minami explained, "Yes, not only that, but I've brought some friends along with me. Come on in, guys". With that, Hiyori walked in with her arms full of wrapped packages. Patricia came in right after holding a small packaged cake in one hand and a bag jammed with other goodies in the other. They both yelled out "SURPRISE!" as they walked in. Yutaka's heart soared ever higher as she gasped, "Tamura-san! Patty-chan! You guys came to visit too?". Hiyori and Patricia announced cheerfully, "Hell yeah! We came for your party". "Party? What party?", Yutaka asked. "Well, uh, that was really the reason we wanted you to meet us after school today", Minami explained, blushing a little bit, "We had a party planned for your birthday".

"R-Really? Y-You went through all that trouble just for me?", Yutaka asked, clearly touched by this. "Yeah, I mean it's not everyday you turn 16, you know. It only happens once you know", Hiyori answered. "When we found out that you were out sick today, Konata asked us if we could come to the house to cheer you up", Patricia added. "Wow, I tell you, you girls really know how to take care off my little sis", Yui remarked. "You guys are the best friends I'll ever have. Thank you guys so very much", Yutaka said with tears of joy welling up in her eyes. "You're welcome, Yutaka. You're the best friend we'll ever have too", Minami answered back, with her own eyes filling with happy tears. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's party!", Hiyori declared. "Yeah, it's time for some kickass fun!", Patricia echoed.

The party wound up lasting until about half past seven. At the end of the evening, Yutaka took Minami aside and asked, "If it's all right, could you come over here tomorrow, Minami-chan? There's something really important I have to talk to you about". To that Minami smiled and replied, "Well, I don't really have anything to do tomorrow. So I can come over tomorrow". "Oh, thank you, Minami-chan!", Yutaka gushed. "You're welcome, Yutaka", Minami answered back. With that, they hugged each other and said their goodbyes. As she left, Minami thought to herself, "I wonder if I should tell Yutaka that I'm in love with her".


	5. Cosplay Cafe

**5:30 pm**

Kagami had just gotten out of the shower and was now in her room trying to decide what to wear for her date with Konata. She looked in her closet skimming through her outfits, before she finally decided on something. She put on a carnation pink knee length dress, a crimson red blouse, charcoal gray thigh high nylon stockings and magnolia white high heeled dress shoes (Japanese size 20.5 centimeters or an American size 4.5).

Rather than using her trademark purple ribbons to make her pigtails, Kagami decided to wear her hair all the way down for a change, and she just placed a simple headband with a red ribbon onto her head.

"Okay, now for the hardest decision of all", Kagami thought to herself as she picked up her contact lenses in her left hand and her glasses in her right hand, trying to decide which one to wear. "Well, I don't really want to look like a nerd by wearing glasses", she thought, "But then again, Konata said that she thought the glasses boosted up my so-called 'moe factor', whatever the hell that means".

After several minutes of trying to decide she decided, "Ah, screw it. I'll just take them both". So she put her contact lenses into her eyes, however, she also put her glasses in her handbag just in case. After a quick application of makeup (lipstick, eyeliner, mascara, and foundation) Kagami walked out of her room and prepared to head out.

As she walked down the stairs she was spotted by her two older siblings, who were both quite impressed by her appearance. "Damn!", Matsuri blurted, "Sis, you are looking totally awesome!". "Do you really think so?", Kagami asked. "Oh, definitely", Inori answered, "You really look like you're ready for your date". "Well, thanks for the compliments you two", Kagami replied, with her face turning red as a beet.

Just then, Tsukasa walked into the room, and she was quite surprised by her older sister's appearance. "Wow, sis!", she sputtered, "You look amazing!". "She does, doesn't she? Just be careful out there, sis", Inori explained turning to Kagami. "Yeah, try to stay away from dark areas, like the alleys. We don't want you getting mugged", Matsuri added. "Don't worry, guys", Kagami reassured them, "Konata's been teaching me some self defense moves". With that, she walked out the door and bid farewell to her sisters.

It only took Kagami about 5 or 10 minutes to walk from her house to the **Washinomiya Station**. She hopped aboard the 5:55 train to **Kasukabe Station**. It took about 15 minutes to get there. Once there, Kagami then hopped on the 6:15 train to **Akihabara Station**, which was about a 30 minute ride. She finally got to Akihabara at about 6:40.

It then took another 20 minutes for Kagami to walk to the **Little BSD **cosplay cafe where Konata worked. On the way there, some thick headed guy tried to snatch her bag from her. However, she managed to show the guy who was boss by kicking him as hard as she could right where it counts. Needless to say, she didn't run into any more problems on the way.

Kagami finally got to the cafe (it was on the fourth floor of the building) at about 7:00. She knocked on the door and Konata answered it, dressed as none other than **Haruhi Suzumiya** herself, right down to the yellow ribbons in her hair and the "brigade chief" armband. When she laid her eyes on Kagami, Konata could hardly contain herself. "Holy freaking crap!", she sputtered, "You couldn't look more beautiful, Kaga-min!".

Kagami's face then turned as red as a tomato plant and she replied, "T-Thank you, K-Konata". Konata grinned her trademark cat smile and thought to herself, "God, she's so cute when she's all lovey dovey like that". Again, Kagami got herself together and asked, "So, can I come in?". Konata did a little bow and asserted, "As you wish, master". Kagami mumbled, "Please don't call me that", as she walked in.

Konata directed Kagami to a table at the very front right next to the stage where the waitresses performed. "Here you go, Kagami. It's the best seat in the whole house. I reserved it just for you", Konata asserted. "Wow, thank you Konata", Kagami replied, "So _this_ is the best seat, huh?". "Oh yeah.", Konata answered, "Now you're right on top of the action".

With that, she left to take another order. Kagami looked around the room, noticing all the guys sitting at the tables having fun. Now the room when full had a capacity of about 50 people, and of those, she could only find 2 or 3 other girls seated in the whole cafe.

A few minutes later, Konata came back to Kagami's table and explained to her, "All right, Kagamin. You should get ready because the show's about to start". To that, Kagami replied "Oh all right, I'm ready". "I'll be right back, my love", Konata concluded as she rushed to finish getting ready. Kagami then noticed four of the other waitresses carrying their instruments and walking to the stage.

Two of them were holding guitars, and one of them had on a witch hat and cape which was worn over her costume. Another girl was at the drum set and another was at the keyboards. Another waitress walked up to the front of the room and announced, "Okay folks, get ready, the show's about to start".

A few seconds later, Konata reappeared, now holding a guitar in her hand. She plugged it into the amplifer, and turned to adjust the microphone to the appropriate setting. She then shouted, "**Konbanwa**, everyone!". The audience echoed back, "Konbanwa!". Kagami thought to herself, "Okay, now what's going on here?". Konata then readjusted the microphone and added, "All right. I'd like to dedicate this song to my best friend in the whole universe, Kagami Hiiragi. Before we start, Kagami would you please stand and be recognized by our patrons".

To that, Kagami stood up out of her seat, and a good portion of the crowd applauded. With her face turning redder by the second, she quickly sat back down. As soon as Kagami sat down, Konata announced, "All right, with that out of the way, let's get on with the show! KICK IT, MAESTRO!".

The audience roared with approval as the girls started playing. Kagami thought to herself, "Wow, I didn't know Konata could even play an instrument. And she's actually really good at it too". If Kagami was surprised then, she was blown away when Konata started singing.

_I run past you with a thirsty heart_

_Sorry I couldn't do anything-_

_you won't even let us_

_share our pain with each other_

_In order to live purely_

_I face your back and leave without turning back_

_on the lonely rail_

By this time, most of the audience was out of their seats and dancing along to the beat. Except for Kagami, who remained sitting in her seat, wide eyed and completely amazed. Konata had an excellent singing voice, and she was clearly putting forward every last bit of effort into this performance.

_I'll follow you. _

_No matter where you are in the darkness of this bitter world_

_you will shine,_

_and exceed the limits of the future._

_To prevent your spirit from being broken because of your weakness_

_you converge with my way._

_Now, God bless us..._

By now, Kagami was close to tears. Oh yeah, Konata's performance was THAT good. At the same time, the rest of the cafe's patrons were in the zone. A few of the guys were even standing on top of the tables dancing and rocking out to the song, and they had to be pulled back down onto the ground by the remaining 2 waitresses, who laughed it off. Just a normal day at the office for them, I suppose.

_You're here and I'm here-_

_all the others have disappeared._

_By sketching the beauty of our fleeting dream,_

_we're just tracing our scars._

_So, I'll follow you. _

_No matter where you are in the darkness of this bitter world_

_you will shine,_

_and exceed the limits of the future._

_To prevent your spirit from being broken because of your weakness_

_you converge with my way._

_Now, God bless us..._

The song ended soon after those last lyrics. All the patrons stood up, applauding and cheering at the top of their lungs. Kagami was wiping away her tears with a napkin, clearly touched that her Konata had did this for her. She soon stood up with the rest of the audience and yelled, "Yeah! You rock, Konata!".

It actually took about 2 minutes for the audience to finally calm down enough for Konata to introduce the other members of the band. After this the band did an encore with the song "Lost my Music", before they closed down the performing stage for the night.

At about 7:45, Konata, now dressed in her normal clothing, walked out of the changing room. Kagami ran to her, hugged her and beamed, "Konata, you were absolutely amazing out there!". Konata blushed and asked, "Was it really that good?". To that, Kagami proclaimed, "Of course it was! It actually moved me to tears". In response Konata stated, "Thank you, Kagami. Of course, I really did it for you. I love you, Kagami". Kagami replied, "And I love you too, Konata".

She then noticed that Konata had her hair in a ponytail and explained, "You know, Konata, you look adorable in a ponytail". To that Konata replied, "Thank you, Kagamin. And _you_ look absolutely stunning with your hair all the way down". Now it was Kagami's turn to blush as she said, "Why, thank you Konata". After Konata collected her weekly check, she and Kagami walked out the door and passionately kissed each other on the lips. Konata then grabbed Kagami by the hand and beamed, "Now, my dear Kagami, we're going out for a night on the town!".

* * *

><p>Author's Notes<p>

**Washinomiya Station - **a train station which is located in Kuki, Saitama.

**Kasukabe Station **- the train station the girls are usually seen coming in and out of. It is located in Kasukabe, Saitama.

**Akihabara Station **- a metro train station located in Chiyoda, Tokyo. It opened way back in November of 1890 and is at the center of Akihabara's famed shopping district.

**Little BSD **- I decided to make that the place where Konata works since the employees there also dress up as anime and manga characters.

**Konbanwa** - the Japanese word for "Good evening"

**Haruhi Suzumiya** - this anime also came from Kyoto Animation. It's also Konata's favorite anime. It ran for two seasons in 2006 and 2009, as well as a feature film that was released to theaters on February 6, 2010.

The other members of the band are as follows:

Ayaka Suzuki (鈴木 絢香) - bass guitar

Nanami Tanaka (田中 七海) - rhythm guitar

(You might remember Ayaka and Nanami from my first fanfic, "The Day Everything Changed")

Mariko Aratani (荒谷 真理子) - drums

Mariko is named after former KyoAni animator **Tomoe Aratani **(荒谷 朋恵). Aratani wrote Episodes 6 and 14. She also storyboarded and directed Episode 13, served as animation director on Episode 5, and did key animation for the opening credits and on Episodes 1, 21 and 24. On top of all that, she was the writer, storyboard artist, episode director, animation director and key animator on Episode 19. Ms. Aratani is currently working for Nintendo, having did the storyboards on "Donkey Kong Country Returns" which was released for the Wii in 2010.

Chiyoko Sakamoto (坂本 千代子) - keyboards

Chiyoko is named after KyoAni animator **Kazuya Sakamoto **(坂本 一也). Sakamoto storyboarded and directed Episode 20. He also served as animation director on Episode 20, as well as assistant animation director on Episode 13, and key animator on Episodes 8 and 13.


	6. Journey to Tokyo Tower

**7:50 pm**

Konata grabbed Kagami by the hand and they ran down the stairs to the first floor. "Hey Konata, be careful!", Kagami warned, when they got to the landing about halfway down the stairs, "I can't run as fast as you, especially not in high heels". "Oops, I forgot. Sorry about that, Kagamin", Konata apologized, "Wait a minute, I have an idea". With that, Konata took her guitar case off her back and placed it on the floor. She then lifted Kagami up and put her on top of her back. "Hey, wait a minute! Konata, what the hell are you doing?", Kagami demanded. "What does it look like, Kagami?", Konata answered, "Since you can't run in those shoes, I'll just carry you down the rest of the way". "But I'm too heavy for you to carry", Kagami sputtered, turning red again. "Nonsense!", Konata insisted, "It's no trouble at all. Now hold on tight to my shoulders". With that she grabbed her guitar case with her left hand and rather quickly made her way down the stairs with Kagami on her back.

Once they reached the bottom of the stairs, Kagami quickly got down off of Konata's back. "Thank you, Konata. But you really didn't need to carry me down", Kagami insisted. "I know, but I just wanted to see how it would feel to carry you on my back", Konata answered, "Besides, you weren't heavy at all". "Okay, Konata. So what are we going to do first?", Kagami asked. "Well, my dear Kagami, first off we're going out for a romantic dinner", Konata answered, "Don't you worry about a thing". With that, they walked out the door of the **Dai 8 Isamiya Building**, and up the street to the **Suehirocho Station**. The girls boarded the 8:04 PM train from Akihabara to the **Ginza Station**.

Konata and Kagami actually had quite a bit to talk about. "So did you have any trouble coming here?", Konata asked. "Well, I had just gotten out of the Akihabara Station", Kagami answered, "When this guy came out of nowhere and tried to snatch my bag". "Oh really? So then what happened?", Konata wondered. "Well Konata, I gave him a really hard kick right in his you-know-where and that sent him away", Kagami replied. "That a girl Kagami!", Konata exclaimed, clearly very proud, "You sure showed him not to mess around with you".

"By the way, I meant to ask you, how did you get permission to do that song earlier?", Kagami asked. "Well, it was actually pretty simple", Konata admitted, "Well the managers of the cafe, Mr. Ishihara and Ms. Ikeda, encourage us to give out suggestions on what to do to give our customers what they want". "Oh I think I get what you're saying now", Kagami replied back. "So I asked them if we could perform on stage tonight, and they said that it was a wonderful idea", Konata added, "And as you probably saw, our customers really liked it". "Yeah, I could tell", Kagami answered, "I heard from one of the employees that some of the guys were standing on the tables dancing, but I didn't really see them. My attention was directed more towards you". Konata's face turned a light shade of red and she giggled, "Oh shucks, you were the _real_ reason why I asked to do that little performance tonight, Kagamin". "And that's one of the reasons why I love you", Kagami affirmed.

At that moment, the train slowed to a stop, and the conductor announced on the intercom, "Attention, passengers. We have now reached the Ginza Station. All those departing at this stop please calmly proceed out the exit doors". Konata looked at her watch (the time was 8:33 PM) and said, "Right on schedule", then she grabbed Kagami by the hand and told her, "We're at our stop, Kagamin". With that, they rushed out the exit doors, and up the stairs of the station to the city above. They were both overwhelmed by all the beautifully lit signs of the buildings above them. Konata asked, "Well Kagami, isn't the city beautiful at night". Kagami agreed, "You're right. It _is _a beautiful sight". Then they looked at each other and stated simultaneously, "But not quite as beautiful as you". At that moment, a taxi started to pull to the curb and Konata called out, "Yo! Taxi! Over here!". Kagami whispered to her, "Konata, not so loud, please!".

The taxi stopped at the curb and they got in the back seats. "Good evening, ladies. What's your destination this evening?", the driver, Mr. Nishiya (according to his nametag), asked. "Tokyo Tower, if you please", Konata whispered to the driver, so Kagami wouldn't hear. "Okay, that'll be 1,160 yen ($14.90 USD) please". Konata paid the driver the fare and he replied to her, "Thank you very much, miss", as he started up the cab and drove down the street. Konata looked at her watch again, it was 8:36 PM. At about 8:48 PM, the taxi stopped. Konata and Kagami called out, "Thank you, sir", as they got out. Mr. Nishiya replied back, "You're welcome, ladies", then he called out, "Hey, don't forget your luggage". Konata walked back in and grabbed her guitar case and thought, "Oops, don't want to forget this", then she said, "Thank you again", as she closed the door with her other hand and waved to the driver as he drove off.

Konata then turned around and announced, "Kagamin, welcome to **Tokyo Tower**!". Kagami was mystified by the sheer size of the tower and she squeaked, "My God, that's a tall building". "Yeah, it is", Konata mentioned, "It's actually been the tallest structure in Japan since the late 50's. Over 330 meters from the ground to the tip". "Well, I knew that much, Konata", Kagami insisted, "It's just I've never seen the tower up close". "Well Kagamin", Konata stated, "We're actually going into the building at the base here". With that, they grabbed each other by the hand and walked into the building.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

**Dai 8 Isamiya Building **- the building that holds the Little BSD cosplay cafe. It's located at 3-7-12 Sotokanda in Chiyoda, Tokyo (the real name for Akihabara).

**Suehirocho Station **- a subway station also located in Chiyoda, Tokyo, that opened in 1930.

**Ginza Station **- a metro station located in Chuo, Tokyo, serving the Ginza commercial district. It opened in 1934 and is the 4th busiest **Tokyo Metro** station.

Mr. Ishihara is named after KyoAni director **Tatsuya Ishihara**, the genius who directed AIR, Haruhi, Kanon, Clannad, and Nichijou. He served as the storyboard artist and episode director for Episodes 5 and 11.

Ms. Ikeda is named after the **Ikeda Sisters**, two of Kyoto Animation's best animators. **Kazumi Ikeda**, the elder sister, was the animation director on Episode 11 and she also did key animation on Episode 24. **Shoko Ikeda**, the younger sister, was the animation director on Episodes 3, 9, 16 and 23 and she also did key animation on Episode 24. Additionally, Kazumi and Shoko both did key animation for the opening credits sequence.

Mr. Nishiya is named after KyoAni animator **Futoshi Nishiya**. Nishiya was the animation director for Episodes 2, 8, 15 and 22. He also did key animation for Episodes 2, 8, 16, 22 and 24.

1 US dollar equals 78 Japanese yen.

**Tokyo Tower **- the second tallest structure in Japan at 332.5 meters (1,091 feet) tall. It was built in 1958, and houses two observation decks (one at 150 m/490 ft and another "Special Observatory" at 250 m/820 ft) and a 4 story building at the base, known as "FootTown", which houses museums, restaurants and shops. It was the tallest structure at the time our story takes place.


	7. A Lovely Evening

**8:50 pm**

Konata and Kagami entered the building hand in hand. "It's pretty big on the inside as well", Konata affirmed. "I can see that", Kagami replied, "So where are we headed to?". "To the second floor", Konata answered back, "That's where most of the restaurants are". After they had gone up the stairs, Kagami asked, "So what is this place we're going to?". To that, Konata pointed to the right and asserted, "Right over there". Kagami turned her head and replied, "The food court?". Konata sighed and replied, "What? No.", then pointing about 30 degrees to the northeast reiterated, "We're going over there. **Taiyo-Ro**. I've already made reservations for us. And it's a buffet restaurant, so that means we can eat as much as we want". Kagami's eyes lit up and she asked, "Really?" Konata nodded and replied, "Hell yeah". With that, they walked into Taiyo-Ro. Konata took out her wallet and paid the bill, which amounted to 1,560 yen ($20 USD) for each of them for a total of 3,120 yen ($40 USD). After that, they took their seats in a nearby booth.

"Of course", Konata stated, "This is only stop **nanbawan **on our romantic journey". "This is only the first stop?", Kagami asked, clearly surprised, "But Konata, I really don't want you to waste all of _your_ hard earned money on me". "Don't worry, Kagami", Konata assured her, "I have more than enough money for the both of us tonight. Why do you think I signed up for more shifts at the cafe this week?". "I don't know", Kagami admitted, "I just thought you really love working there". "Nope, that's not the reason", Konata reiterated, "I really did it for you". "Do you really mean that?", Kagami wondered, quite touched. "Of course I do, Kagamin", Konata explained sincerely, "I have never been in love with anyone as much as you". Kagami turned as red as a tomato. She then looked into the beautiful emerald green eyes of the girl next to her. "Konata, you are truly the sweetest and most thoughtful girl I've ever met. But I'm telling you you really didn't have to go through all that trouble", Kagami squeaked. To that, Konata smiled, as she began to turn red herself. "Aw shucks, Kagamin. It wasn't any trouble at all", she insisted, "Now come on, let's go get something to eat".

There was a delectable assortment of food laid out across the serving tables. This included such authentic chinese dishes such as sweet and sour pork and pepper steak as well as including entrees with a Japanese spin on them such as **kakuni** and **champon**. The girls walked up to the buffet line and were surprised to learn that except for 3 or 4 other patrons, they pretty much had the whole restaurant to themselves. Kagami noted, "You know Konata, this place sure is quiet tonight, isn't it?". "Indeed, usually this place is a lot busier", Konata agreed, "Especially considering it's a Friday night". "Oh well, no matter", Kagami added, "At least we'll be able to eat in private". "There you go, Kagamin, that's optimistic thinking", Konata replied.

With that, they headed back to their booth. The shorter girl had piled her plate high with twice cooked pork, kung pao chicken, **century egg**, and **bok choy**, while the taller girl had placed peking duck, tea egg, **ebi chili** and **kai lan** on her plate. When they got back at the table, Konata and Kagami decided it would be best for both of them to share what was on each plate. However, this caused some problems. For one, Konata had vastly underestimated the heat of the ebi chili and ended up sprinting to the sink in the restroom to put out the "flames". Likewise, Kagami found it hard to swallow a piece of the century egg and she very nearly choked on it. Other than that, their idea worked fine.

After about an hour or so in the restaraunt, Konata and Kagami moved to the **31 Ice Cream **shop on the same floor. "Good evening", the waitress at the cash register stated cheerfully, "Welcome to 31 Ice Cream. May I take your order". To that, Konata replied, "Yes, could I have a 4 large scoop waffle cone, if you please?". "Right away, young lady", the other waitress answered, "And what flavors would you like?". Konata answered back, "1 scoop each of Chopped Chocolate, Mocha Almond Fudge, Berry Berry Strawberry and Cantaloupe". Then, Kagami walked up to the register and asked, "And could I please have the same thing as my friend, but with different flavors?". "Definitely", the first waitress answered, "And what kind of flavors do you want?". To that, Kagami replied, "One scoop Caramel Ribbon, one of Oreo Cookies and Cream, another of Strawberry Cheesecake, and for the last one, I guess Chocolate Mint". After they paid for the ice cream and were handed their desserts, the girls said, "Thank you very much", in unison. To that, the waitresses replied together, "You're welcome. Come again".

Konata and Kagami managed to find a seat in the food court to sit down for a few minutes. "Hey Konata, can I ask you something?", Kagami asked. "Well sure you can Kagami, ask away my love", Konata answered. "Well, I wanted to give you something to commemorate our two year anniversary as a couple, if that's all right with you", Kagami stated. "Well, thank you Kagami, but you didn't have to do that", Konata replied back. "It's all right, Konata. After all the stuff you've done for me, I figured it was the least I could do", Kagami assured her. "So what is this gift you bought?", Konata wondered. "I'm just getting to that now", Kagami responded, "But first you have to close your eyes". "Why do I have to do that?", Konata asked. "Well, obviously so you won't spoil the surprise", Kagami explained, "I'll let you know when to open them". "All right, if you insist", Konata sighed as she closed her eyes.

Kagami then placed a small box on the table, and took out what was inside it. She held up a necklace which had a gold chain with little 1 or 2 karat diamonds placed in as well, and on the end of it was a locket with the word "Love" engraved on the front. Konata, her eyes still closed, excitedly said, "I can't wait to see it". She then let out the cutest little giggle. Kagami felt her heart racing and sweat dripping down her forehead. Her body was shaking quite a bit as she placed the necklace around her friend's neck. She then said, "Okay Konata, you can open your eyes now". Konata opened her eyes and was overcome when she saw the necklace. "Oh my god! Kagami, it's absolutely beautiful", she gasped, her face turning crimson red. "S-So d-do you like it, Konata?", Kagami asked nervously, her own face turning beet red. "Like it? I LOVE it! Thank you, Kagamin!", Konata exclaimed as she hugged Kagami. "You're welcome, Konata. Happy anniversary", Kagami whispered to Konata as she wrapped her own arms around her.

Konata looked up and Kagami could see that she had tears falling down her face. Kagami was slightly startled by this sight and asked, "Konata, why are you crying?". "I don't know, Kagami", Konata admitted, "Maybe it's because I'm so used to doing things for you, that I was a little stunned when you did something for me for a change, even though you didn't really have to do that". Kagami took out a napkin, wiped the tears from Konata's eyes and explained, "It's OK, Konata. I wanted to do this for you. You deserve something special. I should have gotten you something bigger, but this was all I could really afford for now". "How much was it?", Konata asked, managing to calm down somewhat. "About 39,000 yen ($500 USD)", Kagami answered. "Well Kagami, it certainly is the most beautiful present I've ever gotten", Konata gushed. "I'm really glad you like it, Konata", Kagami responded. After about 2 or 3 more minutes, Konata suddenly remembered, "By the way, Kagami, before we leave her, there's one more thing we have to do". With that, she grabbed hold of Kagami's hand and they went in an elevator.

When the elevator opened, Konata announced, "Kagami, welcome to the Tokyo Tower observatory". Kagami answered, "Wow, just look at the view from up here!". Konata replied, "Yeah, it is an amazing view, and take a look at the view from this lookdown window". Kagami looked down it and exclaimed, "Wow, we're really high up!". "Yeah, we are", Konata replied, "By the way, do you hear the music playing right now?". "I do hear it", Kagami answered back. "That's coming from the band members at the Club 333 stage over there", Konata added. After a few more minutes, they moved up the stairs to the special observatory. "Now, this is the granddaddy of the attractions here, Kagamin", Konata explained to her, "Kind of reminds me of a spaceship". "I know what you mean, Konata", Kagami replied, "It does look pretty darn futuristic". They looked out the windows and saw an unobstructed view of the Tokyo skyline. "The view is even more amazing up here than in the other observatory", Kagami gasped. "Hey Kagami, I think I can see my house from here!", Konata called out. Kagami couldn't help but giggle at Konata's random comment. After about a minute or two, they walked back to each other. "You know, Kagami. We have a beautiful view from up here", Konata stated. "Yes it is an absolutely stunning view", Kagami added. They then looked into each other's eyes and replied to each other, "But still not quite as beautiful as you".

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

**Taiyo-Ro **- a buffet style restaurant on the second floor of Tokyo Tower. It specializes in Chinese food.

**31 Ice Cream **- basically the Japanese version of the Baskin-Robbins ice cream shop chain. Baskin-Robbins is a subsidiary of Dunkin Brands, the same company that also owns Dunkin' Donuts.

**Nanbawan **- the Japanese translation for "number one".

**Kakuni** - thick slices of pork belly stewed in a soy sauce based mixture.

**Champon** - a ramen like dish topped with fried pork, seafood and vegetables.

**Century egg** - made by preserving duck, chicken or quail eggs in a mixture of clay, ash, salt, lime, and rice hulls for a period of several weeks to several months depending on the processing method. I don't really know what to say about that, but in China the century egg is considered a delicacy.

**Bok choy** - also called _Brassica rapa chinensis _is literally Chinese cabbage. It is related to the Western cabbage, and of the same species as the common turnip.

**Ebi chili** - a Japanese dish derived from China's Szechuan cuisine. It consists of stir-fried shrimp in chili sauce.

**Kai lan** - also known as Chinese broccoli.


	8. Home Again

**10:15 pm**

After they had checked out the observation decks, Konata and Kagami walked out of Tokyo Tower. Once out, they caught a taxi which brought them back to the Ginza Station, which took about a 10 minute drive. Upon entering the station, the girls got on the 10:30 pm train to **Satte Station** which would bring them almost right to Konata's house. The ride back would end up taking about an hour, and by the time they got back it would be nearly midnight.

Konata who was still wearing her new necklace, turned to Kagami and asked her, "Kagami, how did you manage to get 39,000 yen to pay for this?". Kagami answered back, "Well, my dear Konata, I got 75,000 yen ($961.54 USD) from my parents for my 18th birthday back in July, so I put it into my savings account. So when the time came, I took 39,000 yen for the necklace out of my account". "But Kagami, that's more than half of your savings account. You really didn't need to buy this thing for me, even though it is a beautiful necklace", Konata insisted, feeling rather uncomfortable that Kagami had spent that much money on her at once. "Don't worry about it, Konata. Sure, I may be down to 36,000 yen ($461.54 USD) but it was worth it. And when I saw your reaction to it, I felt my heart leap up with joy", Kagami assured her.

"And actually, when I bought it, I actually saved money on it", Kagami continued. "Oh really?", Konata asked, "How'd you manage to do that?". "Well, I looked around town comparing prices for that necklace and the place that was most afforable place was that jewelry store a few blocks from the high school", Kagami answered. "You mean the little shop that Ms. Takao and Mr. Muramoto own?", Konata wondered. "Yeah", Kagami answered back, "How did you know that?". "Well, I have my sources", Konata replied. Unbeknownst to Kagami, Konata had bought her a gift from the same shop.

At around 11:30 pm, the train finally reached the Satte Station. After they got out, Konata and Kagami began the walk to the former's house. They were about 125 meters (410 feet) from their destination when they stumbled upon the scene of a girl trying to rob another girl. Upon seeing that the older girl was only armed with a dull plastic knife, they jumped on top of her and held her down while the younger girl called 119. Luckily, the older girl wasn't too big so it was pretty easy for Konata and Kagami to hold her down. About 5 minutes later, the police showed up, handcuffed the pathetic excuse for a burglar, and unceremoniously placed her in the back of the squad car.

The younger girl looked at the two girls who had just saved her life. "Thank you, girls. Thank you so very much.", she beamed, clearly grateful for their good deed. "Don't sweat it. It was no problem at all", Konata assured her. "Yeah, we couldn't let that girl try to take advantage of you", Kagami chimed in. To that, the young girl exclaimed, "Well I thank you both from the bottom of my heart". "Hey, by the way, what's your name?", Konata asked. "Oh, w-well, my n-name is Shizuka Naitou, and I-I'm 15 years old", the young girl answered in a rather shy manner, her cheeks turning bright red. "Hey, come on. Don't be scared. You're safe now.", Kagami stated. Another thing they noticed about Shizuka was how small she was. In fact, she was at most the same height as, or if not that she was even shorter than Yutaka.

Just then, they heard a voice call out, "Oi Shizuka, where did you go?". The voice, as it turned out came from a young boy slightly older than Shizuka. To that, Shizuka answered back, "Satoshi, I'm right over here!". Satoshi ran to her, wrapped his arms around her and asked her, "What happened to you?". Shizuka replied, "A girl just tried to snatch my purse from me". "Oh my god! Are you all right?", Satoshi asked. "It's all right. I'm fine", Shizuka stated then looking at the two girls next to her explained, "In fact, these two girls just saved my life". Satoshi looked at them and graciously exclaimed, "Thank you very much for rescuing her". To that, Konata and Kagami answered in unison, "You're welcome". "Hey, is that your brother, by the way?", Konata asked. "Actually, this is my boyfriend, Satoshi Karata. He's 16 years old", Shizuka replied. "Oh, OK, now we get what you're saying", Kagami stated. With that, the two young lovers once again thanked the two girls and then headed back to their destination.

After that encounter, Konata turned to Kagami and said to her, "Come on Kagamin, we're almost home", before she fell onto her knees, quite tired from their long night. Kagami pulled her onto her back and explained, "All right, Konata. Now hold on tight to my shoulders". With that, she carried her the rest of the way to the house. When they got to the house, Konata climbed off her girlfriend's back and stated, "Thanks". To that, Kagami answered, "Sure thing". With that, they opened the door and went in the house. Konata called out, "Dad, I'm home! Dad?". "I'm in the kitchen, Konata", Sojiro answered back. With that, Konata and Kagami walked into the kitchen. "So how was your date?", Sojiro asked. "Wonderful", Konata explained, "Look what Kagami bought for me for our anniversary", then she showed him the necklace. "Wow! Now that's a beautiful piece of jewelry.", the father admitted. "Yeah it is. It's the most beautiful gift she's ever given me", the daughter agreed.

"Excuse me, Mr. Izumi. Is it alright if I spend the night here?", Kagami asked, "I've gotten my parents permission already". "Sure thing, Kagami", Sojiro replied, "I wouldn't want you walking home by yourself this late at night". "What time is it exactly?", Konata asked. To that, Sojiro looked at the clock on the wall and explained, "It is now exactly midnight". "Well, we're just going to get ready for bed now", Konata replied back, "It's going to be a long day tomorrow". "Well okay, honey, good night", Sojiro answered. As they went upstairs, he thought to himself, "Boy, today's my lucky day. Three high school girls in my house. I'm really living the dream". I guess some things will never change, will they?

Anyway, as Konata and Kagami were heading to the former's bedroom, Yutaka, who had just woken back up, opened the door to her room and exclaimed in a rather hoarse voice that also still sounded really stuffed up, "Onee-chan, you're home!". Konata replied, "Oh hi, Yu-chan. Did you have fun at your little party?". "Oh yes, I had a lot of fun...ah...aah...aaa...ATCHOO!", Yutaka couldn't even finished the sentence before she let out another big sneeze sending more nasal secretions out of her nose. She nearly fell onto the floor from her light-headedness, but luckily, Kagami managed to catch her before she hit the ground.

"Oh, thank you, Kagami-chan", Yutaka stated. "You're welcome, Yutaka.", Kagami replied, "So you're still sick, huh? That's no fun". To that, Yutaka just nodded her head in reply. Kagami then turned to Konata and said to her, "Hey Konata, I'll meet you in your room. I'm going to put Yutaka back into bed". To that, Konata answered, "All right, Kagamin. That'll give me time to get out my gift to you. Well, good night, Yu-chan. See you in the morning", as she went to her own room.

Kagami then carried little Yutaka in her arms into her room, placed her in the bed and put the covers on her. "Good night, Yutaka. I hope you get better soon", Kagami told her. "Thank you, Kagami-chan. Good night.", Yutaka whispered as she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. Kagami gently closed the door and tiptoed into Konata's room. Kagami looked at Konata and told her, "All right, I just tucked Yutaka in. Now what did you want to show me?". "I'm just about to show you. But since it's a surprise, I need you to close your eyes while I get it out, and remember you can't peek until I tell you", Konata explained, grinning her cat smile. "OK, I'll go along with the gag", Kagami answered as she closed her eyes.

Konata took out a sterling silver chain necklace with little pearls and small **passion** crystal stones spread out around it. At the end of it, just like the necklace that she had gotten, was a locket with the word "Love" engraved on the front. Kagami, her eyes still closed, asked, "Can I look yet, Konata?". To that, Konata answered, "In a minute, Kagamin". "Oh Konata, I can hardly contain my excitement", Kagami giggled adorably. With that, Konata stood as tall as she could and gently placed the necklace around her girlfriend's neck. "Okay Kagamin, now you can look", Konata announced. Kagami's eyes instantly snapped open and she gasped when she saw the necklace. "K-Konata. It's beautfiul!", she stuttered, with a luminescent blush on her face. "So do you like it?", Konata asked excitedly. To that, Kagami wrapped her arms around Konata and managed to lift her up in the air, as she whispered, "I absolutely love it". Konata smiled and thought to herself, "I guess that's a yes", before saying "Happy anniversary!" to her in an ever cheerful tone.

With that, they both got in the bathtub and washed each other off (I don't want to get into anything graphic since I want to keep this PG-rated). After that, they put on their pajamas. The shorter girl had on a sea green T-shirt and khaki brown shorts, while the taller girl had on a turquoise blue short sleeved pajama set. As they climbed into bed, Konata and Kagami gave each other a good night kiss. After that, they both snuggled with each other until they fell asleep. Words can not effectively describe how adorable they looked as they slept.

* * *

><p><strong>Satte Station<strong> - a Tobu Railway station located in Satte, Saitama. It opened on April 1, 1929.

Ms. Takao is named after **Toko Takao**, a former KyoAni animator. She directed Episodes 2, 8, 15 and 22, and also did storyboards for Episodes 8, 15 and 22, and key animation for Episodes 1 and 2. Currently, Ms. Takao is working as assistant series director of The Idolmaster anime from the A-1 Pictures studio.

Mr. Muramoto is named after **Katsuhiko Muramoto**, one of KyoAni's most experienced writers. He wrote the scripts for Episodes 8, 16 and 21. Also, according to Anime News Network, Mr. Muramoto is a fluent English speaker.

Shizuka is named after KyoAni animator **Nao Naitou**. She served as a key animator on Episodes 1, 2, 4, 6, 10, 16, 17 and 24.

Satoshi is named after KyoAni animator **Hiroshi Karata**. He served as a key animator on Episodes 1, 4, 6, 10, 16, 17 and 22.

1 meter equals 3.28 feet.

**Passion** = the birthstone for July. It is a reddish color.


	9. The Next Morning

**Saturday December 22nd, 8:30 am**

**BUZZ! BUZZ! BUZZ! BUZZ! **Konata pushed down on the "STOP" button on the alarm clock to stop the buzzing. She rubbed her eyes to get the sleepiness out, then she gently brushed her hand through Kagami's long purple hair and softly whispered to her, "Oh Kagamin, it's time to wake up". Kagami opened her eyes, sat up and stretched her arms above her head to wake herself up. "Ah, good morning, my dear", she answered as she gave her lover a good morning kiss. "Well, we have a busy day ahead of us today", Konata replied, "But first and foremost, we should have breakfast. You want to help me make something?". "Well, okay", Kagami answered back, "I do want to try out the techniques that you taught me".

They walked into the kitchen and got out the ingredients. After about 45 minutes of cooking, an elaborate traditional Japanese breakfast of **okayu**, miso soup, **natto, tamagoyaki**, grilled salmon and **umeboshi** lay on the table (I'm getting hungry just thinking about it). Anyway, Konata and Kagami were just sitting down to eat, when Yutaka staggered into the living room, and plopped down on the couch with her hand on her forehead. "Are you all right, Yu-chan?", Konata asked. "I'm OK, Onee-chan, I'm just feeling a little light-headed", Yutaka answered back in a hoarse stuffed up voice. "I'm going to go out on a limb and guess that you're still sick?", Kagami wondered. "You'd be right, Kagami", Yutaka replied. "Just stay right there, Yu-chan. I'll bring your breakfast to you", Konata told her. With that, she placed a little bit of everything on a tray and brought it out to Yutaka. "Here you go", Konata told her. "Thank you, Onee-chan", Yutaka replied.

Konata walked back into the kitchen and sat down next to Kagami. "Well, I just Yu-chan her food", Konata explained. "And now it's time for _us_ to eat", Kagami added. With that, they both folded their hands together, as if to pray, and said in unison, "Thank you for the food". After this, they began eating. "Now this is nice. Us having breakfast together as a couple", Kagami noted. "You're right, it is nice sitting and eating together", Konata agreed. After they finished eating, Konata stated, "You know, Kagami. You've gotten a lot better at cooking". To that, Kagami replied, "Gee thanks, Konata. But then again, you're the one who taught me your cooking techniques". With that, they cleared the table, washed their dishes and put them away in the cupboard.

With that, they walked back into the bedroom to get cleaned up and get dressed. After about 20 minutes, they walked back into the living room. Konata had on a brick red long-sleeved shirt, a white T-shirt over it, khaki brown long pants, slate gray socks reaching midway between the ankle and knee, and forest green sneakers. Kagami had on a cream white long sleeved blouse, a french rose pink sweater vest over it, a sapphire blue denim knee length skirt, ivory white stockings reaching just above the knee, and silver gray sneakers. "Huh? Hey Konata, where did Yutaka go?", Kagami wondered, seeing that Yutaka was no longer on the couch. "She probably went back to bed", Konata answered.

However, a few seconds later, Yutaka came out of her room, with a pillow in one hand and a blanket in the other, and sat back down on the couch. She had on a long-sleeved golden yellow shirt with white-yellow stripes, dark spring green corduroy jeans, cardinal red wool socks that reached slightly above her ankles, and lavender pink bunny slippers (Japanese size 18.5 centimeters or an American size 2). "Oh, I see. You're going to rest here, Yutaka?", Kagami asked her. "Yes, you see I'm a little bit tired of laying down in the same place all day long", Yutaka replied. "I get where you're getting at, Yu-chan", Konata chimed in.

It was at that moment that Konata remembered a crucial detail. "Aw crap! I forgot! Dad's gone out to deliver another manuscript", she sputtered, "And we have nobody to watch Yu-chan!". "So I guess this means we'll have to cancel our plans", Kagami stated sadly but firmly, "We can't leave Yutaka by herself in her condition". "You guys don't have to cancel. I can handle it on my own", Yutaka called out, feeling that it was her fault that they were going to miss out. "It wouldn't be right for us to leave you home by yourself", Konata told her. "Don't worry about us, Yutaka. We'll stay here to take care of you", Kagami added, as she picked up the phone and began to dial her sister's number. Understandably, this only made Yutaka feel even worse, because she really didn't want for Konata and Kagami to miss out on their fun just to take care of her.

Suddenly, they heard a knock at the door. "I'll get it!", Konata called out as she ran to the front door. She opened the door and saw Minami standing outside. She had on a sky blue dress with the skirt reaching slightly above the knee, a rose pink short sleeved blouse, dark brown thigh high stockings and lilac white dress shoes (Japanese size 21 centimeters or an American size 5). "Oh hello there, Minami", Konata greeted. "Good morning, Konata-sempai", Minami answered back, blushing slightly, "May I come in?". "Why, sure thing. I'm sure Yu-chan will be glad to see you", Konata replied. With that, Minami walked inside and into the living room. "Minami-chan! You're here!", Yutaka squealed excitedly. "Hello, Yutaka", Minami replied back with a slight smile on her face.

At the same time, Kagami had hung up the phone and poked her head in the door and said, "Why hello, Minami. What brings you here?" To that, Minami answered, "I came to take care of Yutaka". Konata interjected, "But you don't really have to do that. We were just going to cancel our plans for today to take care of her". "Don't worry about it, it's quite all right. I didn't really have anything to do today", Minami assured her, "You two can go on with your plans. I'll be more than happy to stay here and take care of her".

"Well, thank you Minami", Kagami replied, "Now are you sure you guys are going to be all right?". "Definitely", Yutaka answered, "You two go out and have a good time". "Okay, I have my cellphone on me", Konata explained, "If something goes wrong, don't hesitate to call us". With that, Konata and Kagami grabbed their bags, put on their necklaces they had given to each other, and walked out the front door. Yutaka and Minami waved to them as they walked down the street. "This will give me the perfect chance to tell Minami-chan how I really feel about her", Yutaka thought to herself. At the same time, Minami thought to herself, "Today will be the day that I tell Yutaka my true feelings for her".

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes<strong>

Chapter completed on **September 5, 2011.**

**Okayu **- basically rice porridge

**Natto **- fermented soy beans

**Tamagoyaki** - a Japanese omelet made by rolling together several layers of cooked egg. It is made by combining eggs, rice vinegar, often sugar or soy sauce, and sometimes even **sake**, which is a rice-based Japanese alcoholic beverage.

**Umeboshi **- pickled or dried ume fruit, which is slightly similar to a plum but is actually a closer relative to the apricot. They are quite sour and salty, but the Japanese still love them.


	10. Passions

Note: Starting with this chapter, I am going to give a short and simple recap of what happened in the last chapter.

**Chapter 9 Recap:**

Konata and Kagami woke up after a good night's rest. They had breakfast, which they had made themselves, together as a couple. After they had gotten dressed, they realized that there wasn't anyone to watch Yutaka, who is still quite sick. Just as Konata and Kagami were preparing to cancel their plans, they heard a knock at the door. To their surprise, Minami showed up and volunteered to watch Yutaka for them. After Konata and Kagami left, Yutaka and Minami simultaneously thought to themselves that today will be the day that they'd reveal their true feelings to each other.

**WARNING: **This chapter contains elements that may be too moe for some readers to handle, as it will mostly focus on Yutaka x Minami as well as Tsukasa x Miyuki. I must therefore warn you all to be careful when reading this chapter, as I can't be held responsible for head explosions due to overload.

* * *

><p><strong>11:30 am<strong>

A little while later, Tsukasa and Miyuki ran into each other outside of the Hanayashiki park, just as they had planned. Tsukasa had on a light orange long sleeved turtleneck, navy blue denim overalls, and linen white sneakers (Japanese size 20.5 centimeters or an American size 4.5). Miyuki had on a burgundy red short sleeved blouse, a tan white skirt, dark grey thigh high stockings and indigo blue dress shoes (Japanese size 21 centimeters or an American size 5). Additionally, both had their hair in ponytails. Tsukasa had a small ponytail due to her short hair, which added to her cuteness. Miyuki had her long pink hair in braided pigtails.

"Good morning, Yuki-chan! How are you this morning?", Tsukasa called out, waving to her friend. "Good morning, Tsukasa-san. I'm fine, thank you. And I can see that you're doing well", Miyuki responded, waving as well, "I have some pretty big news". "Really? And what might that be?", Tsukasa asked. "I'm getting laser eye surgery tomorrow afternoon", Miyuki answered back. To that, Tsukasa exclaimed, "Wow! Really? That's a huge step for you, Yuki-chan". Miyuki answered back, "I guess it is a big step. My mother and father explained that the procedure is very simple. However, I'm still a little nervous about it".

"Don't worry, I'm sure everything will be fine. Besides, didn't your father have it done last year?", Tsukasa stated, trying to reassure her. "Yes, and he said it was easy. But to tell you the truth, Tsukasa-san, I'm still quite scared about it", Miyuki responded. "I have an idea! Why don't I go with you and your parents to the eye doctor tomorrow?", Tsukasa suggested. "Well, I'd have to ask them first", Miyuki answered her face lighting up, "Would you really do that for me?". "Of course, I would. If you want, you can hold my hand while they do the procedure", Tsukasa replied with the most caring smile on her face. "Oh thank you, Tsukasa-san! You don't know how much I appreciate your gesture", Miyuki gushed, wrapping her arms around Tsukasa. To that, Tsukasa put her own arms around Miyuki and assured her, "You're welcome, Yuki-chan. It's not a problem at all".

A few seconds later, they got themselves together and ended their embrace. But not before Konata and Kagami, who had just arrived, caught sight of it. "Hey there, guys!", Konata gleefully cheered, "What's going on?". "Well, Yuki-chan told me that she's getting laser eye surgery tomorrow", Tsukasa explained. "Oh, really? Is that true, Miyuki?", Kagami asked. "Yes, it is, Kagami-san", Miyuki answered, "In fact, Tsukasa-san said that she would go with me". "Boy, you two sure do make great friends", Konata contemplated. "Yeah, they sure do", Kagami agreed. To that, Tsukasa and Miyuki both turned as red as a tomato plant. At that point, Konata and Kagami showed them the necklaces they had bought for each other. During this, Tsukasa and Miyuki thought to themselves, "God they make such a adorable couple", then looking at each other thought, "If she knew how I felt about her, we could hopefully be one too". "Well, let's not waste any more time. I got our tickets", Konata announced. With that, the girls entered the park to enjoy their day of fun.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile<strong>

Back at the house, Yutaka and Minami were in the living room. Yutaka was still laying on the couch. Minami was sitting in the chair next to her. It was pretty quiet for a while. That is when Yutaka broke the silence by saying, "Minami-chan. Can I ask you something". To that, Minami responded, "Well sure, Yutaka. You can ask me anything". "How long have we been friends?", Yutaka asked. "Since we first met back in March", Minami answered. "I still remember it. I found you in the girls' restroom leaning over the sink". "Yeah", Yutaka giggled, "Those entrance exams were really hard. But there's something else I wanted to tell you".

"Lately I've been having feelings for someone in my class", Yutaka continued. "Oh really? Do you know who?", Minami asked. "Well...actually...it's a girl in our class", Yutaka stuttered turning redder by the second. "A girl?", Minami wondered turning red herself. "Someone who looks calm and cool on the outside, but who's really sweet on the inside", Yutaka added now tomato red, then taking a deep breath shouted, "Minami-chan, I love you!". Minami turned the same shade of red as Yutaka, as the smaller girl sputtered, "Oh I'm so stupid! You probably hate me for saying that to you! I'll understand if you never want to be friends with me again".

Then Yutaka's big emerald green eyes filled with tears. But what she didn't know was that Minami had been waiting for a while to hear her say that, and that she herself to explain. Minami clutched Yutaka's little hand and assured her, "Don't worry, Yutaka. I've actually been waiting for you to say that". Yutaka wondered, "What do you mean, Minami-chan?". To that, Minami explained, "Well, to tell you the truth, I've had romantic feelings for a certain girl in our class as well". As she said this, her whole body turned completely red. "One of the cutest girls I've ever met. A little girl who is so sweet and kind and makes my heart race", she continued then she took a deep breath and called out, "I love you too, Yutaka!".

"D-Do you really mean that, Minami-chan?", Yutaka asked. "Only if you feel the same about me, Yutaka", Minami answered. "Oh, I love you very much Minami-chan", Yutaka eagerly said. "And I love you very much as well, Yutaka", Minami added. With that, they hugged each other in the cutest possible way and lightly kissed each other on the lips repeatedly, as their passion for each other reached its greatest height yet.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes<strong>

Chapter completed on **September 20, 2011**.

Well, that's Chapter 10 for you. I know it might not be as good as the other chapters, but I tried my best.


	11. Unexpected Surprises

**Chapter 10 Recap: **Tsukasa and Miyuki arrived at Hanayashiki at around 11:30 am. Miyuki announced that she would be getting laser eye surgery the next day, however she was scared about it. Tsukasa offered to come with her to the doctor, which made her feel better about it. When Konata and Kagami showed up, the other two girls simulateously thought about how they made a cute couple, and how they might be one too if they could explain their feelings to the other. Meanwhile, back at the house, Yutaka finally confessed her feelings to Minami. At first, she berated herself for doing so, but soon after, Minami confessed her own feelings to Yutaka. They then spent a good amount of time hugging and kissing each other as their passion for each other burned like never before.

* * *

><p><strong>7:30 pm<strong>

Later that night, the girls arrived at the Big City Screen Theater to see the 8:00 showing of Bleach: Diamond Dust Rebellion. They already had their tickets, thanks to Konata buying the tickets online earlier that week, so they didn't have to pay the admission fee. After they checked in with the teller at the booth, they went into the screening room and took their seats in a back row.

"Man, we sure had a lot of fun today, didn't we?", Konata asked. "Yeah, going to Hanayashiki was a lot of fun", Kagami agreed, "Except for the spinning tea cups ride". "Oh come on, Kagamin", Konata explained, "You're just sore because you threw up after the ride". "Well, you were the one who was spinning the wheel way too fast!", Kagami countered, "You know I can't handle spinning very well without getting sick". "Hey I threw up after the ride too, you know", Konata reiterated, "But you're right, I probably shouldn't have spun it that fast. Sorry about that". "All right, I know you didn't really mean any harm", Kagami told her.

"I had so much fun today too", Tsukasa said, "Did you have fun, Yuki-chan?". "Yes", Miyuki answered, "A lot of fun, well, except for the haunted house". "Yeah, that was pretty scary", Tsukasa agreed. "But other than that, it was fun", Miyuki added. At the same time, they saw two other girls enter and sit in the same row as them. The two girls coming in were Hiyori and Patricia, who had also come to see the film. "Hey you guys", Konata greeted, "How's it going?". "Hey there, oh nothing much really", Hiyori answered back. "We really wanted to see this film", Patricia added. "Well, you guys picked a good night to do it", Kagami explained to them, "It's raining out right now".

Patricia turned to look at Konata and told her, "By the way, Konata. I heard about your great performance at the cafe last night". "You did?", Konata wondered. "Sure, Ayaka called me and told me all about it", Patricia told her then looking to her right said, "In fact, here she is right now". "Hey there, guys", Ayaka greeted, "Did you come to see this movie too?". "Yes, we all did", Tsukasa and Miyuki explained in unison. Ayaka then turned to look at Konata and Kagami and explained, "Konata, I just wanna say again that you did an awesome job with singing last night. And Kagami, you are one lucky lady to have such a caring girlfriend".

After a little while longer, the movie began. When the movie finally started there were about 65 to 70 people inside the screening room. As the commercials for the film advertised, it was a thrill ride. Well, it was for most of the movie anyway. During the slower parts, Konata and Kagami spent their time kissing each other. Meanwhile, Ayaka, Hiyori and Patricia had their attention glued to the screen the whole time, and when the film was over the three of them stood up and cheered, much to the surprise of the rest of the audience.

"Man alive, that was awesome!", Ayaka cheered. "Hell yeah! Sheer epicness!", Hiyori added. "Oh yeah! Tons of fun!", Patricia agreed. At the same time, Konata and Kagami looked at each other. Konata said, "Well, the film was pretty good". Kagami agreed, "Yeah, it was pretty cool", then seeing Konata trying to stifle her giggles asked, "Hey, what's so funny?". To that, Konata pointed and told her, "Look behind you, Kagamin". Kagami did so and saw that Tsukasa and Miyuki had fallen asleep. Apparently, either the movie may have been too exciting for them or they had worn themselves out from the day's fun. Kagami giggled a bit looked back at Konata and said, "You know, Konata, they do look awfully cute like that". They were holding each other's hands and their heads were joined together, like anyone's would if they were sleeping while sitting upright.

The other three girls had saw this sight too. Ayaka laughed and said, "What a sight". "That's so **kawaii**", Patricia agreed, "Isn't it Hiyorin?". Hiyori, forever the **yuri** (and **yaoi**) fangirl, spazzed out and rushed to the restroom to stop her obvious nosebleed, leaving her American friend to run after her and shout, "Hiyorin? Wait up! Where the hell are you going? Come back here, damn it!", before resorting to cursing various English words. By now, Ayaka was rolling on the floor, and laughing so hard that she had tears coming down her face. The genki girl finally managed to calm down after about 45 seconds of continous laughter and asked, "So anyway where are you guys headed after this?".

"Well, we were about to check out that new cake buffet place", Konata told her. "I'm heading there too. I told Nanami and the girls that we'd meet there at around 10 o'clock", Ayaka explained, "So why don't I give you guys a lift?". "Are you sure it's all right?", Kagami asked, "I mean, we don't want to be a burden to you". "Don't worry, it's not a problem at all", Ayaka assured her. With that, Konata woke up Tsukasa and Miyuki from their slumber and explained to them what was going on. A few minutes later, Hiyori and Patricia returned. "Sorry about that", Hiyori apologized to them. "No need to apologize, Hiyorin", Patricia told her.

As soon as they were outside, Konata pulled out her cell phone to check if she had any messages. "Hey, Yu-chan sent me a text message a little while ago", she explained, "It says, _I told Minami-chan I loved her and then she said that she loved me too, I couldn't be happier right now_". Kagami added, "Wow, Yutaka and Minami as a couple, I can already picture it". At the same time, Tsukasa and Miyuki were simultaneously thinking about what it would be like if they were a couple. A few seconds later, Hiyori, overcome by shock, fainted and fell backwards into Patricia and nearly took her down. Patricia lifted her back up and said, "Well, we'll see you guys later. I should take Hiyorin home now". With that, they left the scene. As they walked away, Hiyori mumbled something about her manga drawings, much to Patricia's confusion.

After this, the five remaining girls hopped into Ayaka's car. They managed to get to their destination within five minutes of departing the theater. Just as she had said, Nanami was waiting for her, along with Mariko and Chiyoko. Ayaka sneaked up behind Nanami and shouted cheerfully, "How you doing, Nanami-chan?". This caused Nanami to jump out of her seat in shock and then stutter, "Oh it's just you Ayaka-san, you scared me half to death". Compared with Ayaka, who rarely had an indoor voice and was forever tomboyish and energetic, Nanami was much more shy, rather timid, more feminine and soft-spoken. She looked at the others and said, "Oh hello there". Konata answered, "Hey there, Nanami". At the same time, Mariko and Chiyoko had noticed them and they said, "Hello". To that, Kagami answered, "Hello, Mariko. Hello, Chiyoko".

Unlike Ayaka and Nanami, who were both in their second year of college, Mariko and Chiyoko were second years at Ryoyou High. But like the former duo, the latter duo also had contrasting personalities. Mariko was your standard tomboyish genki girl (However, if you're a drummer, it's pretty much a given that you have to be energetic), but she could also be rather shy at times, especially around boys. Chiyoko was your classic shy tsundere (**Type B**), but she could be as energetic as her friend, whenever the time arose. Getting back to the story, Tsukasa and Miyuki introduced themselves to Mariko and Chiyoko. "Nice to finally meet you two", Mariko called out enthusiastically. "Nice to meet you two as well", Tsukasa and Miyuki said in unison. "I can see this becoming a long friendship", Chiyoko added.

The two groups decided to combine together to form one huge group. After trying some of the cakes the buffet had on display, the 8 girls went back to their conversation. Some time later, one of the waitresses announced that the karaoke stand was open for use. Konata turned to Kagami and said, "Maybe you should go up, Kagami. I mean you're really good at singing". Kagami looked at her and explained, "I guess, but I'm not _nearly_ as good as you, Konata. You blew me away last night". An idea flashed into Konata's head as she said, "Hey, about we go up together". To that, Kagami answered, "Well, all right". "Wonderful!", Nanami exclaimed. "That's an awesome idea!", Mariko and Chiyoko cheered together.

With that, Konata and Kagami walked up to the karaoke stand, hand in hand. The waitress asked what song they wanted to sing. To that, they told her in unison, "**I've Had the Time of my Life**". A few seconds after this scene, the song started and Konata and Kagami began singing.

Konata: _Now I've had the time of my life. No I've never felt like this before. Yes I swear, it's so true. And I owe it all to you._

Kagami: _Cause I've had the time of my life. And I owe it all to you._

(I would write more of the song, but I don't want to violate copyright)

During this performance, the remaining girls each told the others their thoughts. "You know, Konata-chan is doing even better at singing here than last night. And that's hard to do.", Ayaka contemplated, "Don't you think so, Nanami?". "I agree with you 100%, Ayaka-san. And Kagami-san is doing a phenomenal job at singing too.", Namami agreed, "Mariko-chan, Chiyoko-chan, what do you two think?". "I think it's Super Ultra Great Delicious Wonderful!", Mariko exclaimed. "They're so adorable together and they're very talented as well.", Chiyoko noted.

Meanwhile, Tsukasa and Miyuki decided that they could no longer hold back their feelings. "Yuki-chan, I have something to tell you.", Tsukasa anxiously said. "And I have something to say to you as well, Tsukasa-san.", Miyuki answered back just as excitedly. At this point the song was reaching its climax. Taking deep breaths, Tsukasa and Miyuki exclaimed, "I LOVE YOU!", at the exact same time. Unable to control themselves, they then wrapped their arms around each other, with Tsukasa being careful not to hit Miyuki's broken right arm, and kissed each other on the lips passionately. The other girls saw the whole thing and they were quite touched by this encounter.

About 30 or 40 seconds later, Konata and Kagami finished their song to a well-deserved standing ovation from the crowd. They both bowed to the enthusiastic audience and then ran back to their table. "Hey guys, you just missed a major milestone!", Mariko informed them. "Yes, Tsukasa-san and Miyuki-san just confessed their feelings towards each other", Chiyoko explained. "Wow!", Konata exclaimed, "Guys, is that true?". Tsukasa answered her question by saying, "Oh yes, Kona-chan. And I couldn't be any happier right now!". Miyuki continued, "It seems that all along we felt the same feelings towards each other. We were just too scared to admit it until now".

"That's amazing!", Kagami responded, clearly amazed and at a loss for words at this occurance. Tsukasa and Miyuki then went back to holding each other, and they both had tears of joy running down their faces. Well folks, we now have 3 official couples in this fanfic, and hopefully it'll be fun figuring out where they'll go from here.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes<strong>

Chapter completed on **October 11, 2011**

**Kawaii **- pretty, cute, lovely, charming

**Yuri - **a slang term which loosely means "girls' love"

**Yaoi **- a slang term which loosely means "boys' love"

**Type B Tsundere **- generally Type B tsunderes have dere-dere (sweet and loving) as their default mood, but they can have tsun-tsun (cold and harsh) moments from time to time. For Chiyoko, these occasional moments are usually reserved for keeping Mariko in line, should she go into genki overload.

**I've Had the Time of my Life **- a classic pop song from the soundtrack of the 1987 romance film "Dirty Dancing". It won an Academy Award, a Golden Globe, _and_ a Grammy Award.


	12. Different Paths

**Chapter 11 Recap:**

At around 7:30 pm, the girls arrived at the Big City Screen theater to see DiamondDust Rebellion. They ran into Ayaka, Hiyori and Patricia who had also come to see the movie. Hiyori got a nosebleed seeing Tsukasa and Miyuki asleep and she fainted after the film upon learning that Yutaka and Minami had confessed their true feelings to each other, leading Patricia to take her home before something else happened. Later, at the cake buffet, we learned a little more about Ayaka, Nanami, Mariko and Chiyoko (the four girls making up the cosplay cafe band). Upon learning that the place had a karaoke station, Konata and Kagami went up and sang "I've had The Time of my Life". While that was going on, Tsukasa and Miyuki at long last confessed their feelings towards each other. Not long after, Konata and Kagami completed the song to a standing ovation from the audience. They were amazed when they heard the news about our newest couple.

* * *

><p><strong>11:15 pm<strong>

After a whole night of fun, it was time for the four girls to separate ways. "Well, we had quite a day, huh?", Konata asked. "Oh, yeah", Kagami agreed. "One of the best days of my life", Tsukasa chimed in. "And one of the best of mine as well", Miyuki added. After saying their goodbyes, the four girls separated. Konata and Kagami were heading to **Kuki Station **to catch the train to Washinomiya which would lead them to the Hiiragi house. Meanwhile, Tsukasa and Miyuki were heading to Satte Station to take the train to Tokyo, which would take them to the Takara residence.

* * *

><p><strong>Content Warning: <strong>This next scene is rather graphic at first and may be too intense for some, so reader discretion is advised.

* * *

><p><strong>11:20 pm<strong>

Konata and Kagami were walking down the road on the way to the subway station. But while they were about 25 meters away from the station, two male teenagers, both about 14 or 15 years old, screeched to halt on their bikes in front of them. One guy started flinging beanbags with slingshots and the other shot at them with a really big gun. Konata, trying to protect Kagami from the artillery, got hit with two of these "bullets", splattering her clothes with what looked like blood. At first, Kagami was afraid that Konata had a fatal wound. Luckily, it turned out it was only red paint. "WOO-HOO! PAINTBALL!", one of the delinquents shouted. To say these two guys were morons is a vast understatement.

At that moment, Kagami glared at the guy responsible, and growled through gritted teeth, "You moronic sons of bitches! You're both gonna get it now!". Words could not describe how infuriated Kagami was at that moment. Seeing her seething with rage, the ringleader (the one with the paintball gun) yelled to his partner (the one with the beanbag slingshot), "Oh crap! Run, dude, run! She's gonna kill us!". They ditched their bikes and their weapons and ran down the street, but, as fast as their legs could carry them, they still weren't fast enough. It might have been a paintball gun, but that still didn't keep them from experiencing her wrath.

Kagami easily caught up with the cowards about 50 meters down, with an equally furious Konata not far behind her. She then jumped on top of the ringleader and started punching him in the face. "How dare you shoot a gun at my friend!", she screamed at him. "Calm down lady! It was just a paintball gun! People don't die from paintball shots", he sputtered. "I DON'T FRIGGING CARE, YOU BASTARD!", Kagami shrieked, "IT'S STILL A GUN AND GUNS HURT PEOPLE!".

At the same time, Konata subdued the older boy's partner, pinning him against a wall and started punching him. "All right, wise guy! Time to learn a lesson in payback!", she growled. "Aw, come on girl! We didn't mean to hurt you! It was just a prank!", he stammered. "Don't give me that lamebrain excuse, you dumbass!", Konata shouted, "If shooting paintballs and firing beanbags is your idea of a prank, then you're even dumber than you look!".

Luckily, for them, the cops were passing by and saw the encounter. The two boys, by now reduced to blubbering babies, immediately admitted to what they did, and begged them to save them from the two girls out for revenge. One of the officers obliged and said, "All right. If you insist". He and another officer, finding it hard not to chuckle, lifted the two pathetic excuses for delinquents up and put cuffs on them. "One more thing, can you not tell the guys at Juvenile Hall about this?", the older boy asked as they were being put in the back of the squad car. "Yeah, we don't want them to know we got owned by two girls", the younger boy added. "We'll see later on", the senior officer told them as he and the junior officer got in the front and drove off.

After the officers left, Konata and Kagami noticed that a small crowd of about 15 or 20 people in front of Kuki Station were applauding them for taking control over those madmen. They then high-fived each other at a job well done. "All right! You sure stuck it to those jerks, Kagamin!", Konata beamed. "Well Konata, I couldn't let them get away after they shot at you", Kagami explained, "I guess my anger took over". After this, they got on the 11:30 train. It only took 5 minutes for them to get to Washinomiya Station, and only another 10 minutes to walk to Kagami's house. So when they got there, it was only about 11:45.

They walked in the door and into the hallway. "Mom. Dad. We're home", Kagami called out. "We're in the living room, Kagami", Tadao answered back. With that, she and Konata poked their heads in the living room. "Welcome home, Kagami", Miki greeted, "And hello to you as well, Konata-chan". "Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Hiiragi", Konata greeted back walking in. And that is when they noticed the red splatters on Konata's clothes. "What on earth is that on your clothes?", Miki sputtered, nearly fainting at the sight. "What the hell happened to you?", Tadao demanded.

"Well, two morons shot at us with beanbags and one of them shot at Konata with a paintball gun", Kagami explained, "At first I thought it was blood. But fortunately, it was just bright red paint". "Kagami showed those two jerks who was boss after that", Konata added, "And when the cops came, _they_ were the ones begging them for help". "Oh thank god, you two are all right!", Miki sighed, clearly relieved that they weren't hurt. "I think I should probably go change now", Konata said. "That might be a good idea", Tadao agreed, "You don't want those stains to set in and ruin your clothes". With that, the two girls said good night and went upstairs to Kagami's room. Once the girls were upstairs, Tadao looked at his wife and asked, "Now where were we?". Miki looked at her husband and giggled, "We were about to take a trip to the stars". I think you can tell what they're about to do.

* * *

><p><strong>Content Warning: <strong>For this next scene, I'm going to expand on the sexual situations a little bit. For some readers though, it might be either a turn off or inappropriate, and for that I apologize ahead of time. However, I can tell you that there isn't any explicit sexual content in this scene, I promise.

* * *

><p>Within a few minutes, Konata and Kagami were out of their clothes and in their pajamas. The former had on a red tanktop and light brown mini shorts, while the latter had on a baby blue one piece silk nightgown and matching slippers. Konata was taken aback by how sexy Kagami looked in it. "Wow, Kagamin, you look stunning in that nightgown", Konata blurted out. "Really? Well, thank you Konata", Kagami answered, blushing a little, as she sat back on the bed, next to her beloved, "So are you feeling all right now?". "Yeah, I am actually", Konata replied, "How about you". "Well, my mind's still racing a little bit", Kagami told her, "I just can't seem to relax".<p>

That's when Konata had an idea. "Hey I know", she explained, "Kagami, how about you lie down on the bed here". "Oh, OK", Kagami stated as she moved towards the head of the bed and lay her head on the pillow. "Don't worry, Kagamin, I saw this in a dating sim once", Konata told her. Kagami rolled her eyes and thought to herself, "Her and her dating sims". With that, Konata lifted Kagami's legs up, placed them in her lap, and gently removed her slippers. Then taking out some lotion, began to massage it into her friend's soles and in between her toes. After about a minute, Kagami let out a deep relaxed sigh. "So how does that feel?", Konata asked her. "It feels really good, actually", Kagami admitted. "Good, now you just relax, and I'll do all the work here", Konata told her as she started caressing the heels. With that, Kagami closed her eyes and felt the tension start to melt away.

Eventually, Konata moved up from the heels to the ankles to the knees. All the while, Kagami became more and more relaxed. "So Kagami, do you feel relaxed now?", Konata asked, while gently massaging the thigh area. "Oh yes, thank you Konata", Kagami sighed, her eyes still closed. Soon after that, Konata placed her lips on Kagami's and that is when their passion started burning again. They both began kissing each other gently on their faces and necks, all the while holding each other like true lovers do. "Ooh, Konata. Are you getting frisky?", Kagami asked. "Kind of, are you, Kagami?", Konata answered. Kagami nodded yes and with that they pulled the covers over themselves and continued their passionate romance.

**11:45 pm, Takara Residence**

Meanwhile, in metropolitan Tokyo, Tsukasa and Miyuki arrived at the Takara residence at around 11:45 pm. "Well, Yuki-chan, today has been quite a day", Tsukasa explained. "You're absolutely right, Tsukasa-san. It has been a huge day for both of us", Miyuki agreed. "You know, wasn't it funny how we both felt the same for each other all along, even though we were too scared to admit it?", Tsukasa asked. "Yes it was, and it was also quite humorous how we both admitted that we loved each other at the exact same moment", Miyuki replied back. They both giggled at that recent memory. "Well, we should get inside now", Tsukasa stated. "You're right, it's starting to rain again", Miyuki added. And with that, they went inside.

The moment they got in the door, they saw that the house was completely dark. "Hello? Mother? Father? Is anyone home?", Miyuki asked, rather fearfully. "It d-doesn't l-look like anyone's home", Tsukasa stuttered. Suddenly, they heard footsteps creeping up behind them. Of course, since it was dark, they couldn't see anything. "Yuki-chan, I'm scared", Tsukasa whimpered. "I'm scared too, Tsukasa-san", Miyuki quivered. Suddenly, they felt a pair of hands grab their shoulders. Tsukasa and Miyuki screamed at the top of their lungs. The person behind them screamed as well and toppled on the floor. Miyuki quickly pulled out her flashlight and she and Tsukasa were quite relieved to see that the person was just Yukari.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry", Yukari sputtered, "I didn't mean to scare you two". "It's all right, mother, you didn't mean it", Miyuki told her as she helped her back up. "Why are all the lights off?", Tsukasa asked. "Apparently, a car crashed into a telephone pole down the street", Yukari explained. "Oh my!", Miyuki exclaimed, "Was anyone hurt?". "Only the people in the car and they weren't even hurt too badly, but the crash cut off the power for the whole neighborhood", Yukari continued, "Your father went out there a little while ago to help the rescue people out".

A few seconds later, they heard a knock on the door. Yukari looked out the window and called out, "Come in, dear". Hachiro opened the door, walked in, and removed his raincoat. "I tell you, Yukari. It's a mess out there", he explained, then turning to his daughter, "Oh Miyuki, you're home". Miyuki responded by saying, "Hello, Father". Tsukasa greeted, "Good evening, Mr. Takara". "Oh good evening, Tsukasa-chan", Hachiro responded, "Did you two hear about the blackout". "Yes, we have. But actually, Father, we have something very important to tell you and Mother", Miyuki told him. "All right, just as soon as I start up the emergency generator", he told her as he headed down to the basement with an LED flashlight in his hand.

After the generator had started up, the group sat down in the living room. "So what is it that you wanted to talk to us about?", Yukari asked. "Well, Tsukasa-san and I...we're actually in love with each other", Miyuki explained, blushing like crazy. "That's right. We just figured it out a couple of hours ago", Tsukasa added, also blushing like mad. "Well...is this true, girls?", Hachiro wondered. To that, Tsukasa and Miyuki, with their heads hung down in embarrassment nodded yes.

"Hey, come on, there's no need to be ashamed about it", Hachiro reassured them, "If you two _really truly _love each other, then I support it 100%". "I do, too", Yukari cheered. This gave both Tsukasa and Miyuki a great deal of relief. After this, Tsukasa and Miyuki decided to hit the sack. After they went upstairs to Miyuki's room, Hachiro and Yukari looked at each other. "So honey, what do you want to do now?", Yukari asked. "Hmmm...I know, how about a head standing contest", Hachiro answered. With that, the two tried standing on their heads only to immediately topple to the floor, with Yukari landing on top of Hachiro. "Uh, maybe we should go to bed too", Hachiro stated. "That sounds like a good idea", Yukari agreed.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

Chapter completed on **October 25, 2011**

**Kuki Station **- a railway station located in Kuki, Saitama, Japan, serving the Utsunomiya, Shonan-Shinjuku, and Tobu Isesaki lines.


	13. Love Makes Everything Better

**Chapter 12 Recap:**

In the last chapter, Konata and Kagami & Tsukasa and Miyuki had gone their separate ways after a night of fun. For Konata and Kagami, their trip to the train station ran into trouble. Two immature teens shot beanbags and paintballs at them. At first it seemed that Konata had obtained a fatal hit. But when she found it it was a paintball, Kagami was infuriated and the two girls put a well-deserved beatdown on the boys. Later on, back at Kagami's house, they went into a rather steamy romantic scene in the bed. At the same time, for Tsukasa and Miyuki, they headed back to Miyuki's house, just as it started to rain. After a few minutes of being scared from the rain and the "mysterious person", they confessed their feelings towards each other to her parents, who then assured them that they were behind them 100%.

* * *

><p><strong>Sunday December 23rd, 3:20 am<strong>

It was early Sunday morning in Satte. In the Izumi household, Yutaka woke up on the couch in the living room. She had actually fallen asleep while Minami was reading her a book, and that was at like 9 o'clock Saturday night. What had woken her up was the fact that she was having a coughing fit. Her coughing had alerted Minami, who was sleeping on the other couch, to something wrong. She went up to Yutaka and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Yutaka, are you all right?", Minami asked her, clearly concerned. "Minami-chan? What are you doing here? I thought you had gone home", Yutaka sputtered, coughing intermittently the whole time. "No, no, I got permission from Mom to spend the night, remember?", Minami assured her. Then Yutaka remembered Minami saying that not long before she had fallen asleep. "Oh, now I remember", Yutaka stated. Minami then placed her hand on Yutaka's forehead. "Hmmm, you still feel warm", she explained, "I'll be right back". "Where are you going?", Yutaka asked. "To get a cool, damp washcloth to put on your forehead to try to bring your fever down", Minami replied.

While Minami was getting the washcloth, Yutaka thought to herself, "Wow, it sure has been quite a day. And I feel really lucky to have someone like Minami-chan to love". Likewise, in the kitchen, Minami thought to herself as she ran a washcloth under the running water, "What a day this has been. I'm so grateful to a girl like Yutaka to love and to cherish". Before going back into the living room, Minami made sure to squeeze most of the water out of the cloth, as she didn't want Yutaka to get soaked and make her cold worse.

"Um, excuse me, Minami-chan?", Yutaka asked. "Yes, what is it Yutaka?", Minami answered. "I hope I'm not being a burden to you", Yutaka explained, "Especially this early in the morning". "Don't worry", Minami assured her, "You're not being a burden to me at all". Even though Minami was extremely tired at the moment, she knew Yutaka didn't mean to wake her up with her coughing. Minami then placed the cloth on Yutaka's forehead, much to the latter's relief. "How are you feeling, Yutaka?", Minami asked. "Well Minami-chan, I coughed so hard my head is pounding", Yutaka admitted, "Now I can't get back to sleep".

"Wait a second, I have an idea", Minami exclaimed, "Do you have a rocking chair?" "Yes, right over there", Yutaka answered, pointing to a corner in the room, "Why do you ask?". With that, Minami lifted Yutaka up and they plopped down in the chair, with Yutaka sitting in Minami's lap. "Oh, you're going to rock me to sleep? But aren't I too old for rocking? And wouldn't I be a burden to you?", Yutaka asked, clearly not wanting to trouble her girlfriend. "I know this seems a bit childlike, but believe me it works. And besides I told you, you're not a burden to me at all", Minami explained to her.

With that, Yutaka wrapped her arms around Minami and rested her head on her shoulder as they started to slowly rock the chair. "This is very relaxing. You were right, Minami-chan. It seems to be working", Yutaka whispered. Minami then wrapped her own arms around Yutaka and softly explained, "You see, Yutaka. It really does work". "I've never felt so safe in my life", Yutaka said in her own mind, "Minami-chan, you're like my guardian angel". "I'm glad I'm able to make you happy", Minami said to herself, "Yutaka, you're so adorable you look like an angel". Soon after, they both closed their eyes and drifted off to sleep. If you saw how cute they were at that moment, you'd probably have a heart attack".

* * *

><p><strong>12:10 pm<strong>

Later that day, the Takara family arrived at Yoshimizu Optometry. Miyuki sat down in one of the chairs and Tsukasa sat down right next to her. Noticing that Miyuki was shaking like a leaf, Tsukasa asked, "Yuki-chan, what's wrong?". To that, Miyuki replied, with tears filling her eyes, "I'm really scared about this. I know it's a simple procedure but I can't help but be nervous". "Now I've told you 48 times, Miyuki. There's absolutely nothing to be afraid of", Hachiro tried to reassure her, "I had the procedure done last year, remember? And it didn't hurt one bit". "Exactly right, Miyuki", Yukari explained, "It's very simple. The operation doesn't even last a half hour. All that happens is that you might not be able to see for like one day". Unfortunately, her words did not seem to help Miyuki very much.

Just then, Ms. Ueno, the nurse, came out of the office doors and said, "Miss Takara, it's your turn". "Excuse me", Tsukasa asked, "May we go in with her, so that's she won't be so scared?". "Sure, you guys can definitely come in with her", Ms. Ueno answered. With that, they all moved into Examination Room #2. After explaining the procedure once more, Ms. Ueno gave Miyuki a sedative to dull the pain and to calm her down. She then explained, "Okay, the doctor will be in shortly". With that, she exited the room and shut the door. "Yuki-chan, I have something to ask you", Tsukasa explained. "Yes, Tsukasa-san. What is it?", Miyuki answered. "Would you still like me to hold your hand while they do the procedure?", Tsukasa asked. "Yes, thank you very much. That makes me feel a little better", Miyuki replied.

About 2 or 3 minutes later, the doctor came in the room. "Good afternoon, I'm Dr. Kigami. I'll be performing LASIK surgery today", he introduced himself, "Now I understand that young Miyuki here is rather nervous about the procedure". "Yes, she is, unfortunately. In fact, the poor girl cried a little bit in the waiting room", Hachiro explained. "You see, she has a rather big fear of putting things inside her eyes", Yukari added. Dr. Kigami then turned to Miyuki and asked, "Is that true?". Miyuki nodded and explained, "Yes. But I'm going to try to put on a brave face". "Well, there's nothing to be afraid of. It's a very simple procedure", Dr. Kigami reassured her. "Okay, I'm ready. Let's get it over with", Miyuki sighed, as she clutched her friend's hand. "Don't worry, Yuki-chan", Tsukasa, sitting next to her, stated, "I'll be right here with you". "All right", Dr. Kigami said getting the laser ready, "Are you ready?". Miyuki nodded "yes" in reply. "OK, here we go", he gave the signal and the laser turned on.

Somehow, by some miracle, Miyuki managed to stay calm throughout the whole procedure. "I'm still a little scared, but I'll be brave for my parents, and _especially_ for Tsukasa-san. I don't want her to feel like she failed", Miyuki thought to herself. The whole time, Tsukasa held Miyuki's hand, while Dr. Kigami worked at the laser. Obviously, Hachiro and Yukari were both quite impressed by this. "Wow, she's taking this really well", Yukari mentioned, "A lot better than I thought she would. What do you think, Hachiro?". "I agree with you whole-heartedly, Yukari", Hachiro explained, "It seems that if Miyuki is with Tsukasa, she seems to be a lot braver with things like this".

Within 15 minutes, the operation was over. "Okay Miyuki", Dr. Kigami told her, "We're all done. You did a very good job". "It's over already?", Miyuki asked, "Wow, that went a lot better than I thought". "Miyuki, I'm so proud of you", Yukari beamed. "So am I, Miyuki", Hachiro explained, "You were very brave". "Thank you, Mother and Thank you, Father", Miyuki answered, "But of course, I really wanted to be brave for Tsukasa-san". "You did really good, Yuki-chan", Tsukasa answered, blushing, "And I'm proud of you, too". Soon after, Ms. Ueno came back in to explain what to do for the next few days and after giving Miyuki some dark glasses to protect her eyes, the group was free to go.

* * *

><p><strong>1:10 pm<strong>

Meanwhile, at the **Washinomiya Shrine**, the Hiiragi family was holding a holiday blood donation drive for the **Japanese Red Cross**. "Boy, we've had quite a turnout this year", Tadao noted. "Yes, in fact, it's even bigger than last year's event", Miki added. "And all that donated blood is going to go to people who need it the most", Kagami explained, then noticing Konata wasn't next to her, asked, "Hey, where did Konata go?". "Oh, she went into the van over there to donate some blood", Inori told her. "Yeah, she said she wanted to be a part of this too", Matsuri added. "Well, I'm going to go in and check on her", Kagami stated.

Just as they had said, Konata was sitting in the chair and giving some of her blood to donate. "Hey there, Konata", Kagami smiled as she sat down next to her and stroked her long blue hair, "So you decided to take part in this event too, huh?". "You bet, Kagamin", Konata replied, "I thought I might as well do some good for once". "Well I'm very proud of you for doing this", Kagami explained. "It's no problem. You know, this is the first time I've given blood", Konata told her. "Okay, Ms. Izumi", the doctor at the machine said as he shut off the machine and bandaged her arm, "We're all finished here". "Thank you, Dr. Makita", Konata thanked him as she got up.

However, once Konata got up, she put one hand on her forehead. "Konata? Are you all right?", Kagami asked. "I feel kind of dizzy", Konata stated, "I must have gotten up to fast". One of the nurses took her by the left arm while Kagami took her by the right arm and they helped her into another chair. "There now, just rest for a few minutes. We don't want you passing out", the nurse explained. "Thanks, Ms. Sezaki. I'll make sure Konata rests", Kagami told her. "What just happened, Kagami", Konata asked. "You just got weak from the blood loss", Kagami explained to her, "Don't worry, you'll be all right in a few minutes".

At the same time, Kagami felt her cellphone vibrate, and she then took it out of her pocket. "Looks like Tsukasa sent me a text message", Kagami said. "What's it say?", Konata asked. "It says: _We just got out of the optometrist's office. Yuki-chan made it through the surgery without losing her cool. I held her hand the whole time and she said that helped her stay calm._", Kagami replied. "Wow, I didn't think Miyuki-san would go through with it", Konata admitted. "Well, Tsukasa said that she held her hand the whole time", Kagami told her. "So that must have helped Miyuki-san stay calm through the whole thing", Konata answered, "They must really love each other". "Just like we love each other", Kagami told her.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

Chapter completed on **November 2, 2011**

Dr. Kigami is named after **Yoshiji Kigami**, the director of KyoAni's original production "Munto", and possibly KyoAni's most experienced staff member with more than 25 years of animation experience. Kigami directed Episodes 7, 14 and 18, under the name _Ichiro Miyoshi_, and doing storyboards on Episodes 7 and 14. He also served as animation director on Episode 18 under the name _Fumio Tada_.

Ms. Ueno is named after **Chiyoko Ueno**, one of KyoAni's best animation directors. Ueno was the animation director on Episodes 6, 12 and 21. She also worked on key animation for Episodes 2, 21 and 24.

Dr. Makita is named after **Masaya Makita**. He was a key animator on Episodes 4, 6, 7, 12, 18, 22 and 24.

Ms. Sezaki is named after **Rie Sezaki**. She was a key animator on Episodes 1, 5, 11, 17, 23 and 24.

**The Japanese Red Cross Society **was founded by Count Sano Tsunetani to provide relief for victims of the Satsuma Rebellion of 1877. It was originally named the _Philantrophic Society. _Its headquarters are located in Tokyo and it has local branches in all 47 prefectures. 15.5 million individual and 220,000 corporate members belong to the society, which operates 92 Red Cross hospitals and 79 blood centers across the country.

**Washinomiya Shrine **- one of the oldest Shinto shrines in the Kanto region, located in Kuki, Saitama. It is also where the Hiiragi family works.


	14. Trouble at Home

**Chapter 13 Recap:**

Not much happened last chapter really. Early Sunday morning, Yutaka woke up from a coughing fit which woke up Minami. To get her back to sleep, they sat in a rocking chair and Minami rocked Yutaka to sleep. That afternoon, Miyuki got her laser eye surgery and Tsukasa held her hand the whole time, which made her feel less afraid. Later that day, the Hiiragi family was holding their blood drive for the Japanese Red Cross. Konata donated some blood herself, but she almost passed out upon getting up, leading Kagami and a nurse to get her to sit back down.

**Additional Notes:**

This is going to be another chapter that will attempt to have a more of a plot. I admit, I rushed a little bit through this chapter, but I tried my best to keep up the quality.

* * *

><p><strong>6:00 pm<strong>

After helping Mr. and Mrs. Takara take care of Miyuki for the day while her vision recovered, Tsukasa realized how late it was, and that it was time for her to head home. "Well, Yuki-chan, I'm afraid I need to go home now", Tsukasa said rather sadly. "Do you really need to leave, Tsukasa-san?", Miyuki asked. "Unfortunately, yes. It's already dark", Tsukasa told her, "But don't worry, I'll come and see you tomorrow after I finish setting up for Tuesday". "Okay, I'll be waiting for you", Miyuki stated, feeling more relieved, "Have a nice evening, Tsukasa-san". "You too, Yuki-chan", Tsukasa explained. After she said this, they kissed each other on the lips.

Tsukasa put on her coat, because it was also raining out at the moment, then she placed her bag on her back. She couldn't take too long, as Mr. Takara was waiting in his car to take her home. As she walked out, she was thinking about all the things that she and Miyuki could do over their vacation. But of course, Tsukasa was thinking so deeply that she tripped on one of the stairs, then slipped on a puddle on the following stair and fell the rest of the way down, landing hard on her left leg, then faceplanting on the concrete. One moment, she was thinking about something, and the next, the poor girl felt a sharp pain in her left ankle. Oh boy, it seems like the universe really goes out of its way to screw with Tsukasa sometimes.

"Oh my god! Tsukasa! What happened to you!", Hachiro called out to her as he bolted out of his car and ran to her side. "I don't know. I think I hurt my leg", Tsukasa complained with tears falling down her face. Just then, Yukari ran out the front door and down the steps and she saw what had happened. "Oh no! What's happened here!". "Call an ambulance. Tsukasa fell down the steps and she said she hurt her leg", Hachiro explained. "Yes, right away", Yukari answered, "What's the number again?". "119, dear.", Hachiro told her, "But first help me carry her back inside". Together, they carefully lifted Tsukasa off the ground, up the stairs, and back into the house.

Miyuki, her vision having come back somewhat, heard the commotion and asked, "What just happened?". "Tsukasa fell down the steps outside", Yukari explained to her as she and her husband gently placed Tsukasa on the other couch. "Oh dear! Is she all right?", Miyuki wondered. "Well, she said she had a lot of pain in her left leg", Hachiro added, "I'm about to call Tadao and Miki to tell them what happened and your mother is calling 119". But then he realized that might be a mistake, knowing that his wife was not the brightest crayon in the box. "On second thought, Yukari, I'll call 119, and you call Tsukasa's parents", Hachiro said to his wife. "Okey-dokey, Hachiro", Yukari told him. With that, he went to the phone on the nightstand and she went to the kitchen phone to make their respective calls.

Meanwhile, Miyuki managed to walk over to Tsukasa. "What's wrong, Tsukasa-san?", Miyuki asked. "My ankle really hurts, Yuki-chan", Tsukasa told her through her sobs, "I think it might be broken". "Don't worry, even if it is broken, it will heal quickly", Miyuki reassured her, "Don't forget it might not even be broken". Miyuki then took hold of Tsukasa's hand. "You know, Yuki-chan", Tsukasa told her managing to giggle a bit, "The reason I tripped was because I was busy thinking of you". "Really? Well you shouldn't do that _all_ the time", Miyuki explained, "Look where it's gotten you now". "I know", Tsukasa admitted, "But I couldn't help it". "Oh well, it's all right", Miyuki assured her, "I think you'll be just fine"

* * *

><p><strong>6:10 pm<strong>

Meanwhile, things were going like normal at the Hiiragi household. That is, until Kagami came walking out of the restroom, with tears running down her face. Konata was shocked to see this and asked, "Kagamin, what's wrong?". Kagami threw her arms around Konata and sobbed, "Konata, I gained weight again!". "Well, how much weight?", Konata wondered. "TWO WHOLE KILOGRAMS!", Kagami bawled. "Oh, come on, Kagami", Konata groaned as she wrapped her arms around her. "I'm getting fat!", Kagami cried. "Kagamin, 2 kilograms isn't that much", Konata assured her, "Besides, even if you weighed 150 kilograms, I'd still love you". Kagami took off her glasses, wiped her eyes and asked, "Do you really mean it, Konata". Konata gently kissed her on the lips and said, "Of course, you'll always be beautiful to me".

Just then, the phone in the kitchen rang, which Tadao picked up. "Hiiragi Residence", he announced, "Oh hello there, Hachiro. When are you bringing Tsukasa home?". Then his expression changed from jovial to serious as he asked, "What? When? How? Now just calm down, Hachiro. It wasn't _your_ fault. We'll be right down. Thanks for telling us first". "Who was that?", Miki asked. "That was Hachiro who just called", Tadao explained to her, "Apparently, Tsukasa fell down the steps and possibly broke her leg". "Oh dear!", Miki exclaimed, "You mean she's headed to the hospital right now?", then upon her husband nodding, "So we should head down there then". With that, they told the girls what had happened, then they ran out the door, into the car and speeded off.

"Oh dear, that's really rotten luck", Inori noted. "Yeah, I hope Tsukasa will be okay", Matsuri added. Upon hearing this, Kagami threw her arms around Konata and sputtered, "I'm really worried, Konata. I hope that Tsukasa isn't too badly hurt". Konata wrapped her own arms around Kagami and reassured her, "Don't worry, Kagami. They said that she just hurt her leg. And that'll heal fast". "Konata-chan's right, Kagami", Inori explained, "She's young, she'll heal really quick". "Yeah, exactly", Matsuri chimed, "Remember how fast you guys healed after that attack a couple years ago". "I'll thank you not to remind me of that day again", Konata explained firmly. You see, Konata still had bad memories of that senseless attack on Kagami, even though that was also the day they learned their true feelings for each other.

* * *

><p><strong>6:40 pm<strong>

At Tokyo Medical Center, Tadao and Miki arrived through the emergency room exit. "There you guys are!", Hachiro explained to them as they walked in, "Again, I am really_ really_ sorry about this. I'll pay for the bills." "It's all right, Hachiro. We're not mad at you", Tadao assured him, "I told you several times it wasn't your fault". "Exactly", Miki added, "Besides, it doesn't sound like Tsukasa was too badly injured". "I keep trying to tell him that", Yukari, who was sitting next to Miyuki, sighed, "But he doesn't listen to me".

Just then, a doctor came out. "Good evening, you must be Mr. and Mrs. Hiiragi.", he announced, "I'm Dr. Yoneda, I'll be working on young Tsukasa this evening". "Hello, doctor", Tadao greeted, "Do you how badly Tsukasa has been injured?". "The X-rays should be coming back shortly", Dr. Yoneda explained to him. At the same time, a female doctor came running up to him with a file. "See I told you", he said, "Thank you, Dr. Utsumi". "You're very much welcome", Dr. Utsumi responded. "So what is the prognosis?", Miki asked. "Well, it seems Tsukasa has a transverse fracture of her left ankle", Dr. Utsumi explained, "Nothing that a few weeks in a cast won't fix". "Can we see her now?", Miyuki wondered. "Sure, you guys can see her", Dr. Yoneda told them, "She's in the orthopedic department right now".

About 2 or 3 minutes later, the group, led by Dr. Yoneda and Dr. Utsumi, arrived in the department where Tsukasa was getting her leg cast applied. It only took about 50 minutes to apply the cast and another 10 minutes to allow it to set. "I must admit, you took it very well, Tsukasa-san", Miyuki explained to her. "Well, I wanted to be strong for you Yuki-chan", Tsukasa responded. After about 20 more minutes, she was put into a wheelchair and the group headed out. As they were heading out, Tsukasa turned to Miyuki and said, "I might not be able to make it tomorrow afternoon, Yuki-chan. I'm really sorry about that". "It's all right, Tsukasa-san", Miyuki assured her, "I understand. I know you're probably going to want to rest that leg of yours". After one more hug and kiss, they went their separate ways.

* * *

><p><strong>8:40 pm<strong>

Tsukasa and her parents arrived back home. She was carried into the house by her father, while her mother carried the wheelchair in the house. Upon seeing this, Konata turned to Kagami and explained, "See, Kagami. I told you Tsukasa wasn't too badly hurt". Kagami turned to Konata and said, "You were right, Konata. I guess it was just a leg injury". After a few more minutes, Konata told Kagami that it was time for her to head home. After one more passionate kiss, she went out to the car where Mr. Hiiragi was waiting to take her home. Kagami waved to Konata and blew a kiss to her as the car pulled out and drove off.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

Chapter completed on **November 5, 2011**

When Tsukasa tells Miyuki she needs to help the family set up for Tuesday, she obviously means Christmas Day. I checked and Christmas Day definitely landed on a Tuesday in 2007.

1 kilogram = 2.20462 pounds.

Dr. Yoneda is named after **Mitsuyoshi Yoneda**. He was the animation director on Episode 4, and he also was a key animator on Episodes 8, 13, 15, 16, 20 and 23.

Dr. Utsumi is named after **Hiroko Utsumi**. She was a key animator on Episodes 1, 3, 9, 15 and 21.


	15. Christmas Time: Before and After

**Chapter 14 Recap:**

After a whole day of taking care of Miyuki after her eye surgery, Tsukasa began to head out. However, she was so deep in thinking she wound up falling down the steps outside the house and broke her ankle. She was then taken by an ambulance to the hospital. Mr. and Mrs. Hiiragi soon arrived along with Mr. and Mrs. Takara and their daughter. After Tsukasa got her cast on, she told Miyuki she wouldn't be able to see her tomorrow. Luckily, Miyuki understood how she felt and wasn't really upset.

**Note: **This story is now going to attempt step up the pace much faster.

* * *

><p><strong>Monday December 24th<strong>

While the rest of the Hiiragi's were decorating and preparing for the following day's holiday, Tsukasa was obviously laid up in her room with her broken ankle, so she wouldn't be able to do much. She was still disappointed over not being able to visit Miyuki today. At one point she had fallen back asleep out of the sheer boredom of not being able to move much. However at around 1:00 that afternoon she was woken up by a knock at the door. "Come in", she called out. Much to her surprise, Miyuki was at her bedroom door. "Good afternoon, Tsukasa-san", Miyuki greeted cheerfully. "Yuki-chan! What are you doing here?", Tsukasa sputtered. "I came to visit you", Miyuki explained to her, "I found some spare time". "Well, I'm really glad you're here", Tsukasa sighed greatfully, "I was starting to get bored without you around".

So for the rest of the day, just as Tsukasa had done for Miyuki yesterday, Miyuki took care of Tsukasa, getting her everything she needed. Even though her arm cast got in the way a few times, Miyuki managed to do a really good job of making Tsukasa more comfortable. "Yuki-chan?", Tsukasa asked at one point. "Yes, Tsukasa-san?", Miyuki answered. "Am I being a burden to you, Yuki-chan?", Tsukasa wondered, "Because I really don't want to be one to you, especially that you're still recovering from your arm injury". "Not to worry, Tsukasa-san", Miyuki reassured her, "My main concern right now is for _your_ well being. After all, you just hurt yourself yesterday, I was hurt 4 days ago".

At the same time, Tsukasa suddenly realized that Miyuki was no longer wearing her glasses, after remembering that she had gotten laser eye surgery yesterday. At the same time, Tsukasa realized how beautiful Miyuki's violet eyes were. "You know, Yuki-chan", Tsukasa mentioned, "I've never realized how lovely your eyes are". "Do you really mean that, Tsukasa-san?", Miyuki wondered, blushing slightly. "Of course I do, Yuki-chan", Tsukasa told her, "Sometimes, I wish I could be as beautiful as you". "Actually, Tsukasa-san", Miyuki continued looking straight into Tsukasa's giant and equally beautiful blue eyes, "Sometimes I wish I could be as cute as you". "Really?", Tsukasa asked. "Yes for sure", Miyuki told her.

* * *

><p><strong>7:45 pm<strong>

Later that night, at the Izumi household, Konata and Yutaka were helping out with decorating the inside of the house. Sojiro came down the stairs with a box of Christmas tree tinsel and said, "Well girls, I've got the tinsel for us to put on the tree". "All right!", Konata exclaimed while putting on some golden Christmas bulb ornaments, "The icing on the Christmas tree cake". "I love decorating the Christmas tree!", Yutaka cheered while putting on the silver Christmas bulbs. Obviously, she was feeling much better.

Just then, the phone rang. Konata stated, "I'll get it! You guys continue on". While she was running to the phone, Sojiro called out to her, "Don't take too long, Konata. We don't want you to miss out on decorating". Konata picked up the kitchen phone and replied, "Konata here, what's up?". "Hey there, Konata", Kagami answered on the other line, "What's going on?" "Oh hey there, Kagamin", Konata greeted, "Nothing much here. We're just decorating the tree". "We already finished our decorating", Kagami explained, "So how are things on your side?". "Well, Yu-chan's a lot better", Konata told her, "Maybe Minami taking care of her all through the weekend helped out". "Speaking off, Miyuki came here today to visit Tsukasa", Kagami continued, "I think it really cheered her up".

"Onee-chan! Hurry, we're about to put the star on the tree!", Yutaka called out from the living room, holding the Christmas star, with Sojiro lifting her up to the top. With that, Konata and Kagami said their goodbyes and hung up. Konata then rushed back into the living room. "Oh good, you're back", Sojiro told her, "Yutaka's going to put the star on the tree". "Wow!", Konata stated, "Go for it, Yu-chan!". With a little bit of effort, Yutaka managed to get the star on the top of the tree, completing the picture. "Hooray! I did it!", Yutaka giggled excitedly, "Thank you, Uncle". "No problem, Yutaka", Sojiro answered, clearly satisfied. "Way to go, Yu-chan!", Konata cheered.

* * *

><p><strong>Tuesday December 25th<strong>

The Hiiragi's were holding their annual Christmas evening mass at the Washinomiya Shrine. The Izumi family came out to see this too, mostly at Konata's request, as she wanted to check in on Kagami. After the mass, Konata called out, "Hey Kagamin, over here!". Kagami walked over to her and greeted, "Hiya Konata. I'm surprised to see you guys here". "So is this what you guys do every year?", Konata asked. "Pretty much", Kagami explained to her, "Our family has done this longer since my parents were first married".

"Wow, that sounds like a highly valued tradition", Yutaka exclaimed. "It certainly is", Tsukasa told her as she wheeled over to her in her wheelchair, "We've done this as long as I can remember". "What happened to you?", Yutaka wondered. "Well, you see, I broke my ankle the other day", Tsukasa explained, "I guess I was thinking too much. But I'll be all right in a few weeks". "Hello there", Miyuki greeted as she walked up to the group. "Hi there, Yuki-chan", Tsukasa exclaimed. Before long, Minami found her way to the group, much to Yutaka's joy. And eventually Inori and Matsuri did too, as well as Ayaka, Nanami, Mariko and Chiyoko. Together, the group seemed to talk for hours.

All the while, Sojiro was going into one of his fantasies about high school girls. The other parents walked up to him and wondered what was going on with him. Tadao tried waving his hand in front of his face to snap him out of it. Miki and Yukari both tried tapping him on the shoulder. Finally, Hachiro managed to snap him out of it by bopping him (although not very hard) on the top of his head. "Ah! What was that for?", Sojiro demanded. "Sorry about that, but we couldn't get your attention", Hachiro explained to him. "How long was I out?", Sojiro asked. "Uh, about five minutes", Tadao answered. "We were trying to get your attention this whole time", Miki added. "We were starting to get worried", Yukari chimed in. Well, let's just say that when Sojiro goes into one of his fantasies, it can take quite a bit of effort to bring him back.

* * *

><p><strong>Wednesday December 26th<strong>

Now that Yutaka had gotten over her cold/flu bug, she was ready to go back out into the world. She and Minami had decided to go to a movie that day. "So which movie would you like to see, Yutaka", Minami asked her. "I don't know, Minami-chan. What about you?", Yutaka answered. After a few minutes of thinking, they decided on **National Treasure: Book of Secrets**. When they got in there, they ran into Nanami and Chiyoko. "Hello there, Yutaka-chan and Minami-chan", Nanami greeted. "Hello there, girls", Chiyoko added. Yutaka and Minami both said hello to Nanami and Chiyoko in unison.

After the movie, the girls commented on how the movie was pretty good. "So is it true that you two are now a couple?", Nanami asked, when they got outside the screening room. "The other girls told us all about it", Chiyoko explained. Yutaka and Minami both turned crimson red, but they managed to tell them, "Yes, we are now". "That's really cool", Nanami stated. "Yes, it is", Chiyoko noted.

At the same time, Ayaka, Mariko, Hiyori and Patricia came out of the screening room showing **I Am Legend**. "Man, that movie was awesome, wasn't it?", Ayaka asked. "Hell yeah! I was on the edge of my seat the whole time!", Mariko exclaimed, "Hey look, there's Nanami and Chiyoko". "And look there, Yutaka and Minami are with them", Patricia added. "Yutaka and Minami?", Hiyori asked, "Hold on a second, aren't they an official couple now?". Yutaka and Minami nodded yes and said, "We sure are". With that, Hiyori said, "That's what I thought. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some major manga drawing to do". With that, she scrambled down the hall. Patricia chased after her and shouted, "Not again, Hiyorin! Where are you going?".

"So I hear you two are a couple now", Mariko cheerfully exclaimed to the two girls. "Yes, we are", Minami answered. "Even though we only confessed 4 days ago, we've loved each other since we first met apparently", Yutaka added. "Now that's just swell!", Ayaka commented. "Really wonderful", Nanami added. "Yes, very much so", Chiyoko noted. Yutaka and Minami were really blushing by now, so they excused themselves from the group. Once they were outside, they hugged and kissed each other on the lips. "I love you so much, Minami-chan", Yutaka explained. "And I love you very much too, Yutaka", Minami told her.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

Chapter completed on **November 7, 2011**

**National Treasure: Book of Secrets** - the second film in Disney's National Treasure adventure film series and starring Nicolas Cage. It made $220 million in North America and an additional $237.4 million overseas (including $23.9 million in Japan, which was the film's highest grossing _international_ market) for a total of $457.4 million worldwide.

**I Am Legend **- a 2007 sci-fi horror film from Warner Bros. Pictures and starring Will Smith. It made $256.4 million in North America and an additional $329 million overseas (including $40.3 million in Japan, which was the film's second highest grossing _international_ market, next to the U.K.) for a total of $585.4 million worldwide.


	16. The Rest of the Week

**Chapter 15 Recap:**

Here is where the story starts to pick up the pace. On Monday the 24th, Miyuki came to visit Tsukasa to take care of her after the latter had taken such good care of the former the day before. The next day, Konata and her family went to Washinomiya Shrine for the Christmas mass for she wanted to check in on Kagami. Finally on Wednesday the 26th, Yutaka and Minami went to the theater to see National Treasure 2. While they were there, they ran into Nanami and Chiyoko in the same room. Later they also ran into Hiyori, Patricia, Ayaka and Mariko, who had gone to see I Am Legend.

**Note: **This will be another chapter that speeds up the pace of the story. It's a little short, but I'm trying to squeeze as much plot as I can in this one.

* * *

><p><strong>Thursday December 27th<strong>

On Thursday afternoon, Konata and Kagami decided to go out for a while. After going out to lunch, they decided to go to the park and walk around. "Hey you know Kagamin, the weirdest thing happened to me yesterday", Konata stated. "Oh really?", Kagami asked, "Well what was this weird thing that happened". "Well, I went to Animate and picked out this anime DVD, and it turned out I was about 3 yen short", Konata explained. "How is that weird, Konata?", Kagami wondered. "Let me finish", Konata continued, "Now I was about to ask them to put it back, but out of nowhere, the 3 yen I needed to buy it suddenly appeared out of nowhere so now I could buy it".

"Wow, I must admit", Kagami admitted, "That is a little out of the ordinary". "But the weirdest part was right as I left the store", Konata concluded, "All the staff members were jumping around, shouting, with tears coming down their faces, as if they just accomplished something". "Now I'm just going out on a limb here, but maybe you're one of their more valued customers", Kagami stipulated. "But I almost never go there", Konata explained, "And when I do, I usually don't buy anything". "Well, then, I don't really know then", Kagami concluded.

A little while later, Konata and Kagami were walking around a huge magnolia tree, when they ran into Ayano. "Oh hi there", Kagami greeted. "Greetings, Kagami-san and greetings to you too, Konata-san", Ayano responded. She then looked up at the tree and called out, "Come on down from there, Misa-chan. We have visitors". At that moment, Misao swung down from a branch about 10 or 15 feet in the air and landed safely on the ground. "Oh hey there, Hiiragi", she greeted. "Hello, Misao", Kagami sighed. "Oh, hello there, Izumi", Misao greeted, rather grumpily, turning to Konata. "Hello Kusakabe", Konata responded, also rather upset.

Time for a little history lesson. After the attack on Kagami, Konata at first would not speak to Misao for a while. After all, Misao was a distant cousin of Sakura Takahashi, the girl who had attacked Kagami on that fateful July morning in 2005. It took nearly a year for the two to start talking to each other again. But they still weren't quite friends towards each other even after more than 2 years, but they were getting better at communicating. After a little while, the 4 girls separated into their respective duos and went their separate ways.

* * *

><p><strong>Friday December 28th<strong>

On Friday morning, Yutaka and Minami decided to go out for a day on the town too. Upon passing a spa, Minami noted, "Look Yutaka, there's a special here, Today only: 50% off 2-person spa treatment". Yutaka stated, "Wow, 50% off! It says it includes a facial and a mani-pedi. Let's go in!". With that, they went in and told the cashier what they wanted to do. "Okay, with the 50% deduction that will be 10,000 yen ($128.21 USD)", the cashier explained. Yutaka and Minami split up the costs evenly, with the both of them paying 5,000 yen ($64.10 USD) each. They were then directed to the room where they do the treatments.

While they were sitting in the chairs, Yutaka admitted, "You know Minami-chan, this is the first time I've even been to a spa". Minami told her, "I've been to a spa like one time before this. But this time is a lot more fun". "Oh? Why is that?", Yutaka asked. "For one, because I'm with you", Minami explained, smiling. While they were doing the facial treatments, Yutaka kept giggling like crazy. "Yutaka, what's going on? You're laughing an awful lot", Minami wondered. "I'm sorry, I'm just really ticklish", Yutaka told her. After about 30 minutes, the mixture put on their faces was rinsed off. "Wow, my skin looks a lot clearer!", Yutaka exclaimed. "So does mine", Minami added.

For the mani-pedi, the girls each had their choice of nail polish color. They both chose a scarlet red color. After painting their fingernails, the staff then started moving onto their toenails. After that was done, they then moved to the pumice stone on the soles, smoothing out the rough parts. And to top it all off, then came the usual massage that comes with a pedicure. At one point, Minami mumbled, "This feels amazing". She then turned her head towards Yutaka and asked, "What do you think?". She then noticed that Yutaka had her eyes closed and she mumbled, "Wow, this feels so good. It's like my tension is melting away". "That's the thing about places like this", Minami continued, "You come here all stressed out, but when you leave you're all relaxed". That is when she took hold of Yutaka's hand and Yutaka took hold of hers.

As soon as everything was done, the two of them headed out of the spa and back outside. "Wow, you're right, Minami-chan", Yutaka noted, "I feel much more relaxed now". "You see, Yutaka", Minami reiterated, "There's really nothing quite like a trip to a spa to make you feel like a woman". Minami then noticed that Yutaka looked pretty darn tired. "All right, Yutaka. Climb onto my back", Minami told her. "Why, Minami-chan?", Yutaka asked. "You look too tired to walk, so I'll carry you for a little while", Minami explained to her, "And don't worry it's no trouble at all". "Well, all right", Yutaka agreed as she climbed on her back, "If you're sure it's no trouble".

* * *

><p><strong>Saturday December 29th<strong>

The next night, Tsukasa and Miyuki also went out. Techinically this was their "first date". They were at Miyuki's house and they decided to go out for a romantic dinner that night. The only problem was they didn't know where exactly to go. "Yuki-chan? Where do you think we should go for dinner tonight?", Tsukasa asked. "I'm not sure, Tsukasa-san.", Miyuki answered. "Hey I have an idea. What about **Red Lobster**?", Tsukasa suggested. "That sounds like a really great idea", Miyuki agreed. After that they got all dressed up for a romantic evening.

They got to Red Lobster at about 7:00 pm. There were stairs to the entrance, but since Tsukasa was still in a wheelchair, Miyuki pushed her chair up the wheelchair ramp to enter the restaurant. They then were directed to a quiet booth where they would have their privacy. "Now what should we order, Yuki-chan?", Tsukasa asked, "There's so many options here". "I know what you mean, Tsukasa-san", Miyuki answered, "It is quite hard to choose with all the options we have".

Eventually, after like 15 minutes of mulling over the options, they were finally ready to order an appetizer. When their waitress came, they each ordered a 8-piece shrimp cocktail to start off their meal with (480 yen/$6.15 USD each). After consuming that, they went to trying to decide what to order for the main course. "Now the hard part", Tsukasa commented, "Trying to pick something for a main course". "You'd be right", Miyuki added, "Again, there are so many options in this restaurant". When the waitress came back, she asked, "Are you two ready to order?". "I think I'll have the Smoked Grill Mix (1,580 yen/$20.26 USD)", Tsukasa suggested. "And I think I'll have the same thing", Miyuki contemplated.

After their dinner, now they were trying to decide what to have for a dessert. Eventually, they decided on 2 New York style cheesecakes (480 yen/$6.15 USD each). At one point, Tsukasa stated, "Yuki-chan, I want to give you something". Miyuki answered back, "And I would like to give you something as well, Tsukasa-san". With that, they gave each other 2 boxes. In those boxes were matching silver and gold bracelets with the fitting word "Love". Obviously, they were both overcome when they saw their respective necklaces. After they paid their bill (which including beverages, accounted to 5,720 yen or $73.33 USD), they left. Miyuki wheeled Tsukasa out of the building. Once they were out, they hugged and kissed each other. "I love you, Yuki-chan", Tsukasa beamed. "And I love you too, Tsukasa-san", Miyuki gushed.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

Chapter completed on **November 8, 2011**

**Red Lobster **is a chain restaurant owned by Darden Restaurants, the same company that owns Olive Garden and Longhorn Steakhouse. It has over 600 location in the United States and at least 23 locations in Japan.


	17. Comiket and New Year's

**Chapter 16 Recap:**

In the last chapter, there was a three day span between the start and end of the chapter. On Thursday afternoon, Konata and Kagami went for a walk in the park, running into Misao and Ayano later on as they were walking around. Then on Friday morning, Yutaka and Minami decided to go to a spa to take advantage of a 50% off special for that day. Finally on Saturday night, Tsukasa and Miyuki had their "first date" going out to dinner and then at the end of the night gave each other matching bracelets showing their love for each other.

* * *

><p><strong>Monday December 31st<strong>

Well, it was the morning of New Year's Eve, and it was the last day of **Comiket**. So naturally, Konata, being the full blown otaku that she is, was dead set on going once again. So at around 8:00 am, she called Kagami up and asked her if she would come with her. "I don't know, Konata. Remember what happened last year? Poor Tsukasa was pretty much scarred for life", Kagami protested. "Oh, come on Kagamin", Konata pouted, "I don't wanna go by myself. You're not being fair". "Oh Konata, now you're acting like a child", Kagami scolded her. "Please? I really want someone to be with", Konata pleaded. "All right, fine! I'll go with you.", Kagami sighed, "Are you happy now?". "Very!", Konata cheered excitedly, "I'll be right down to pick you up".

About 30 minutes later, Konata, holding a skateboard and wearing a helmet on her head, showed up at Kagami's doorstep. "That was fast", Kagami noted. "You wouldn't believe what I did to get her this quickly", Konata explained. "What did you ride holding onto the back of passing cars on your skateboard?", Kagami asked. "Uhhh...maybe", Konata answered back. With that, they started walking to Washinomiya Station. It took less than 10 minutes for them to walk the roughly 500 meters (1,640 feet or about one-third of a mile) to the station. Once they made it to the station, they hopped on the 9:03 am train that would take them to **Tokyo Big** **Sight**, the venue which hosts Comiket.

Over the 98 minute ride to Tokyo Big Sight, the train made stops at the **Tobu-Dobutsu-Koen**, **Kita-Senju**, **Shin-Okachimachi**, **Tsukishima**, and **Toyosu Stations** to pick up even more passengers, much to Kagami's dismay. "The train's being overcrowded by more and more otaku", she thought to herself. The train finally stopped at **Kokusai-tenjijo-seimon Station **(try saying that name 3 times fast) after which the Tokyo Big Sight was only about a four minute and 350 meter (1,148 feet) walk away.

All day, it was as easy as pie for Konata. She kept herself busy by loading up on **dojinshi **and other comic books. Eventually, she wound up dropping about 42,000 yen ($538.46 USD) on these works. She had been here so many times that it was a snap for her. However for Kagami, it was a different story. Besides having to stand in line for the ladies room for about a half hour, she wound up being stunned speechless (and having her whole body turn tomato red) by a yaoi manga. When the person at the table asked her if she wanted to buy it, she quickly put it back and shouted, "It's too stimulating", before running off in embarrassment. On the other hand, she did buy a few dojinshi works herself. Her total amounted to 18,000 yen ($230.77 USD).

* * *

><p><strong>Later that night<strong>

Back at the Izumi household, Konata, with Kagami's help, had organized an all night New Year's Eve party. All of the girls came along, and their parents as well. I mean, this was one fun and well planned party. At the food table were all sorts of snacks, and there were all sorts of games everywhere, and on TV, the 58th annual **NHK Kohaku Uta Gassen **was playing. Obviously, there were a lot of things to keep the guests interested.

"Well, Kagamin, I think we did a pretty good job", Konata noted. "You're right, Konata. It turned out quite well", Kagami agreed. They looked around and saw everyone having fun. Tsukasa and Miyuki were on the couch watching the Kohaku Uta Gassen. "Wow, this show is really fun, isn't it Yuki-chan?", Tsukasa asked. "Yes, it is, Tsukasa-san. I watch it every year", Miyuki stated. Konata then snuck up behind them, unwittingly scaring them both out of their wits. "Come on guys, join the party!", she beseeched them. "Yeah, we have games everywhere", Kagami added, "I mean, look at the fun they're having over there".

At the same time, Yutaka and her friends were playing a souped up non-competitive version of "Musical Chairs". If the person didn't find a chair before everyone else, they'd have to do some silly stunt. When the music stopped, Yutaka, Minami and Patricia found their chairs, so Hiyori, having been left without a chair, had to stand on one foot and hop around. She only lasted a few seconds before she fell. As she fell she made a 180 degree turn before landing. "Hiyorin! Are you all right?", Patricia asked. "Yeah. Like I said, an artist's drawing hand is her life. I'd give my own life to save it", Hiyori declared. "She's really super tough!", Yutaka and Minami thought to themselves.

In the next round, everyone found their chair except for Patricia. So she had to stand on her head and try to walk on her hands. She actually managed to move about 3 or 4 meters while walking on her hands. But she fell on her bottom a few seconds later. It took a few seconds, but she stood back up. "Oh, Patty-chan", Hiyori laughed, "You're crazy". "That I may be", Patricia admitted, "But I never refuse a dare". "I'm glad you're all right", Minami told her. "Yeah, I thought you had really gotten hurt", Yutaka explained. Now you may be wondering right now where Misao and Ayano are. Well, apparently they had other plans that night, and couldn't make it to the party.

Meanwhile, not too far away, Ayaka, Nanami, Mariko and Chiyoko were playing a hybrid of "Spin the Bottle" and "Truth or Dare". "My turn to spin the bottle", Ayaka declared. She gave it a pretty good spin, after about 15 seconds the bottle landed in Nanami's direction. "All right, I'm up", Nanami announced. "Okay, Truth or Dare?", Ayaka asked. "Okay, uhh, truth", Nanami answered. "What was your most embarrassing moment?", Ayaka told her. "Well, way back in 3rd grade, I accidentally ripped the seat of my pants and because of that everyone saw my underpants", Nanami explained, blushing.

With that, Nanami then spun the bottle and it wound up landing right in between Mariko and Chiyoko. Nanami asked them, "Okay, you two. Truth or Dare?". "Dare!", Mariko shouted. "Uh, I guess dare, too", Chiyoko mumbled. However, Nanami was having trouble thinking of a dare. At that moment, Ayaka whispered a suggestion to Nanami who then recoiled somewhat. "You really think I should make them do that?", Nanami wondered. "Come on! It'll be fun!", Ayaka insisted. "All right, if you insist", Nanami agreed, then turning to Mariko and Chiyoko, explained, "I dare you two to make out!".

After a few seconds of confused looks, the two girls wound up kissing each other on the lips. Ayaka fell onto the floor with laughter, while Nanami sat there, wide eyed in disbelief. Chiyoko, having turned as red as a tomato out of embarrassment, shouted angrily, "WHY'D YOU HAVE TO MAKE US DO THAT?". Mariko tried to comfort her by saying, "Oh come on Chiyoko. You were actually really good at it". "Oh be quiet, Mariko", Chiyoko warned her, "Don't start on me". Mariko put her arm around her and assured her, "I was just yanking your chain. It's just part of the game. I'll make sure no one hears about this". "Do you really mean it?", Chiyoko asked. "If anyone blabs about it, I'll beat them silly", Mariko declared. This helped Chiyoko feel a little better about what just happened.

A little while later, Konata and Kagami announced to everyone that the countdown to 2008 was upon them. "10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1", everyone shouted. Then at the stroke of midnight they cheered, "HAPPY NEW YEAR!". After this, they all launched into singing the classic New Year's song, "Auld Lang Syne".

* * *

><p><strong>Tuesday January 1, 2008<strong>

The next day, Konata and Yutaka were outside flying kites. Flying kites is a New Year's tradition in Japan. "So Yu-chan", Konata said, "How did you like the party last night?". "Oh, I had a lot of fun!", Yutaka cheered, "And I actually managed to stay awake long enough for the countdown!". "That's like a first for you, isn't it?", Konata asked. "Yes", Yutaka told her. "I had a lot of fun too", Konata explained, "And the really good news is that we still don't have any school until Monday". She then thought to herself, "Then I'll be able to spend more time with my beloved Kagami".

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

Chapter completed on **November 10, 2011**

**Comiket **- also known as the Comic Market. It is the world's largest self-published comic book fair, held twice a year in Tokyo, typically in August and December. The first Comiket was held on Sunday December 21, 1975 with only 32 participating circles and about 600 attendees. Attendance for Comiket has since grown dramatically to over 500,000 people per ceremony.

**Tokyo Big Sight **- a popular nickname for the _Tokyo International Exhibition Center_. It opened in April of 1996 in Odiaba, Tokyo Bay and is one of the largest convention centers within the city.

**Tobu-Dobutsu-Koen Station **- a Tobu railway station on the Tobu Isesaki line. It opened on Saturday August 27, 1899 as the _Sugito Station _and is located in Miyashiro, Saitama, Japan.

**Kita-Senju Station **- a Tobu Railway and Tokyo Metro station on the JR East line. It opened on Thursday December 25, 1896 and is located in Adachi, Tokyo, Japan.

**Shin-Okachimachi Station - **an Oedo Line and Tsukuba Express Line station. It opened on Tuesday December 12, 2000 and is located in Taito, Tokyo, Japan.

**Tsukishima Station **- a Tokyo Metro and Toei Oedo Line station. It opened on Wednesday June 8, 1988 and is located in Chuo, Tokyo, Japan.

**Toyusu Station **- a Tokyo Metro railway station. It opened on Wednesday June 8, 1988 (the same day as the Tsukishima Station) and is located in Koto, Tokyo, Japan.

**Kokusai-tenjijo-seimon Station **- a Yurikamone Line train station. It opened on Wednesday November 1, 1995 and is located in Koto, Tokyo, Japan.

**Dojinshi **- the Japanese term for self-published works, usually magazines, manga or novels.

**NHK Kohaku Uta Gassen **- a popular New Year's Eve program that airs each year on the NHK network. The name literally means "Red and White Song Battle". The show is constantly one of the highest rated programs each year. The 58th annual show averaged 36.15% of the viewing audience (32.8% first half and 39.5% second half).


	18. Triple Date Finale

**Chapter 17 Recap**

During New Year's Eve, Konata and Kagami ventured to Comiket. For the former, it was a blast. Not so much for the latter, who kept running into problems. Later, the two of them set up a fun-filled New Year's Eve party at the Izumi household. All of the girls had attended the party as well as their parents. It was a lot of fun, and rather risque in some parts, especially the Truth or Dare game.

* * *

><p><strong>Friday January 4, 2008<strong>

It was decided sometime that between Tuesday and Thursday that our three main couples (Konata/Kagami, Yutaka/Minami, and Tsukasa/Miyuki) would go out on a date all together on Friday night. The only thing was the none of them knew about it. This event was actually planned as a surprise by the four other girls: Ayaka, Nanami, Mariko and Chiyoko. You see, they had wanted to see what it would be like if all three couples were together. They had sent out invitations to all six of them, and arranged for limousines to pick each couple up and drop them off at Tokyo Tower at around 6:00 that night.

From the lobby inside, they were keeping an eye out for the arrival of the three couples. "Oh boy this is gonna be great!", Ayaka exclaimed. "I don't know. I have a feeling we should have told them about it", Nanami responded. "Why are you so worried about it?", Ayaka asked. "What if they get mad at us for doing this", Nanami answered. "Oh come on. Don't be such a worry wart", Mariko, looking through binoculars, told her. "I'm sure they'll love being together", Chiyoko, looking through a telescope, agreed. "Heads up, Chiyoko. It looks like our first couple is here", Mariko announced. "Right you are, Mariko. They're here", Chiyoko noted.

Going forward with the story, Konata and Kagami were the first to arrive at Tokyo Tower. "Well, Kagamin, here we are again", Konata said. "Yeah we are Konata, kind of weird isn't it?", Kagami added. "Hey look, there's my co-workers.", Konata noted. "Yeah, what are you guys doing here?", Kagami asked. "Oh no reason really", Ayaka stated, trying to stifle her laughter. "We just came for the sights", Nanami added.

About 2 minutes later, Yutaka and Minami also arrived at Tokyo Tower. "Wow, what a big building", Yutaka exclaimed. "Yes, it is", Minami noted. "Hey, look Minami-chan. There's Konata and Kagami", Yutaka noticed. "You're right, Yutaka. I wonder what they're doing here", Minami wondered. At the same time, Konata and Kagami noticed this as well. "Hey what's going on here?", Konata asked. "Yeah, things are starting to get strange here", Kagami stated. "Oh you'll see", Mariko told them, giggling a bit. "Yeah, all your questions will soon be answered", Chiyoko explained.

Another 3 minutes later, Tsukasa and Miyuki arrived at Tokyo Tower too. "Look Yuki-chan, there's Kona-chan and Kagami", Tsukasa pointed out. "Yes, I see that, and Yutaka-san and Minami-san are here as well", Miyuki noticed. The other couples noticed this too. "And there's Tsukasa and Miyuki too", Yutaka noticed. "Really? Wow, who would have thought?", Minami noted. "Okay, I want to know what's going on here right now!", Konata insisted, rather annoyed. "Yeah, what's the idea? Did you guys plan this?", Kagami asked.

"Well, as a matter of fact, we did", Ayaka explained. "We wanted to see what it would be like if all six of you were together", Nanami continued. "So we decided to organize this whole shindig for you guys", Mariko chimed in. "It'll be like a triple date for you guys", Chiyoko noted. "Well, why didn't you just tell us in the first place?", Konata asked. "Yeah, we wouldn't have minded at all", Kagami added. "This should be a lot of fun", Tsukasa gushed. "Yes, I would love to partake in this", Miyuki chimed in.

"Wow, a triple date!", Yutaka exclaimed. "Wow, this is an impressive feat", Minami concluded. "And you guys don't need to worry about paying anything", Ayaka told them. "The four of us will cover all the costs", Nanami added. "We managed to put all of our finances together and give you guys a fun filled evening", Mariko explained. "So go on up to floor 2. We already reserved seats for you guys at Taiyo-Ro", Chiyoko concluded.

With that, the six girls got to Taiyo-Ro. The waitress said, "Ah yes, party of six. Your booth is ready". They found that the entire place was empty except for them. "Oh, about that", the waitress continued, "The 4 girls here earlier reserved this restaurant for a private party for you guys". "Wow, a private party for all of us", Konata stated. "I didn't think you could do that here", Kagami answered. "I've never been here before. But I've heard that this place has a really good Chinese food buffet", Tsukasa noted. "I have been here a few times, and the food here _is_ delicious", Miyuki told her.

At the same time, Yutaka and Minami turned to each other and gave each other a little blue box, and in them were matching heart diamond earrings. They both were joyful when they got their earrings. "Minami-chan, they're almost as beautiful as you are", Yutaka explained. "And they're also almost as cute as you are, Yutaka", Minami told her. With that, they hugged and kissed each other for like a whole 2 minutes. "Now how cute is that?", Konata asked. "Very cute, I'll say", Kagami answered back.

Later after checking out the Guinness World Record museum and Tokyo Tower Wax Museum, the girls wound up on the observation deck, and they found themselves looking out on the skyline of Tokyo. It was a crystal clear night and the sight of all the buildings lit up was absolutely beautiful. Because Yutaka was so small, Minami lifted her onto her back so she could see. "Wow, it's so beautiful from up here", Yutaka noted. "Yes it is", Minami agreed. Tsukasa and Miyuki noticed it as well. "What a beautiful sight, isn't it Yuki-chan?", Tsukasa asked. "It certainly is, Tsukasa-san", Miyuki answered, "And the music from Club 333 that we're hearing just adds to the ambience of it".

Meanwhile, Konata and Kagami were once again appreciating the view. They were also very deep in thought. "Hey Kagami", Konata said to her. "Yes Konata", Kagami answered back. "Have you ever wondered what it would be like if we got married someday?. Not right now, of course, but someday", Konata asked. "You know, Konata, I actually have thought about it", Kagami admitted, "And it might actually seem like a good idea". With that, they put their arms around each other and kissed each other gently on the lips.

Later on as they were leaving, Ayaka, Nanami, Mariko and Chiyoko were waiting at the entrance. "Well, what did you guys think?", Ayaka asked. The girls all gave thumbs up and expressed their approval. "Well, I'm really glad it worked out", Nanami responded. "Oh we almost forgot to give you guys these", Mariko remembered as she handed out little silver necklaces with heart shaped charms to each girl. "These necklaces will be mementos of this night", Chiyoko explained to them. With that, the six girls eagerly thanked them for what they had done for them that night. And they knew, that for all of them this would be the start of something special and what would last for many years to come.

_**THE END**_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

Chapter and fanfic completed on **November 10, 2011**

Well, folks, this is the 18th and final chapter of the story. I wanted to make this last chapter something that involved all three couples in the story doing something together for the first time. It's been a long ride, and it hasn't always been easy, but I had a lot of fun making this story over the last six months, and I hope you guys had as fun reading this story as I did making it. So a very special thanks to all of you for sticking with it until the end.


End file.
